Twisted Fates
by E.S.Parker
Summary: A Harry Potter/Twilight fanfiction about two girls who are turned vampire and meet. Twists and turns will fill their path; between romantic issues, family issues, and law issues these girls never have a break.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, save the main character, Elanor. Even Spark does not belong to me, but a very good friend of mine. Some characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and others to Stephenie Meyer.

Preface:

I never thought I was beautiful, or stunning; never thought I was any better than anyone else in the world. So why was I chosen to have a life like this; a life ever-lasting? Why was I the special person allowed to live through the feeding, allowed to live for the rest of eternity, with a best friend? What was so special about me, that I could have everything?

Ch. 1: History 101

I sat anxiously on the plane. Italy! Who would have guessed that I could go to Italy, and for almost nothing! I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked out the window. Sure, I was going to educational purposes. I'm a freshman, enrolled in the New Jersey College for Women, the first in my family to be in college. Four of my classes were going to Italy; Art, History, Architecture, and Foreign Cultures. In Art we were studying landscapes, and what better place to study landscapes then one of the most beautiful countries in the world? I personally could envision a beautiful setting, the sun descending in the sky, a gondola drifting in the river. In Architecture, we were studying Italian-style buildings. In Foreign Cultures, we were obviously studying Italian culture, and in History we were studying Vampire history. We were headed to Volterra, specifically. Volterra was the main 'vampire-ish' place. Though, who believes any of that? I mean, vampires, come on.

I'm definitely the luckiest girl in the world. I'm not extremely pretty, but I've got some looks. I've long golden hair that I usually wear straight, and my eyes are a blue that seems like they're a crystal-tinted blue. I'm average height, average weight, possibly slightly under. I'm not wealthy, or particularly genius, but I have a love of knowledge and I am constantly testing my strength, pushing my limits. I managed to get a scholarship that paid for the majority of this trip. The rest I had to take out of my savings; savings I'd been keeping to take my half-brother, Edward, on a trip to New Zealand. But he told me, so long as I brought him back something wickedly-awesome, that he'd forgive me for going to Italy.

I can't help but sigh as I look out the window again. I can see us getting close. Edward and my relationship is definitely an awkward one. For years, Edward's mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, tried conceiving a child, but to no avail. They decided to ask a friend of theirs to help them out; my mother. They asked her if she would carry a baby for them, and she said she'd be happy to. A few months after my mother conceived me, my father told my mother that his wife was now expecting. Sadly, they couldn't afford to take care of two children, so they would have to choose. My father and Elizabeth decided to keep Elizabeth's child, since he was completely biologically related; which is okay with me. My mother told me she didn't think she would have been able to give me up anyway. I was born six months before Edward; six months exactly. Now I am 18, and loving every minute of it. In truth, I love every minute of my life. My biological father and I are fairly close, and I even get along well with Elizabeth. My mother, rest her soul, passed away a few months ago; about a month before I got accepted into N.J.C.W. She died of natural causes or something along those lines. Sure, I miss her, but you can't live life mourning those you lose; death is a part of life.

"Elanor! Look! We're starting to land!" says the girl next to me, whose name I think is Sarah. She's pointing out the window, which I'd turned away from not two minutes ago. "Aren't you excited?"

Sarah was going to be my roommate in Italy, because we needed to have 'buddies' with us at all times. I tried not to roll my eyes when they told me. Why insult us by calling us buddies, why not just call us 'volunteer babysitters?' But hey, it's not my place to judge. After all, I'm here, in Italy, for virtually nothing. We got off the plane and, with talkative Sarah by my side; we headed out into the city of Volterra. We found our hotel, checked in, and found our rooms. Professor Callaghan, my History professor, told Sarah and I that we were allowed to tour the city by ourselves and that we needed to be back by 11 o'clock.  
As Sarah and I walked through the ancient, and quite breathtaking, city, Sarah talked aimlessly; with me nodding at what I thought were appropriate times; apparently they were for she didn't seem to think any where out of place, at least, not that she let on. I'm not quite sure how, but we ended up in a rather large group, that was being led on a 'special tour' of one of Volterra's oldest buildings. The tour guides were quite beautiful, almost godly. I'm pretty sure Sarah said something along those lines too; I know for a fact she noticed because she stopped talking.

We followed the group as these strangely beautiful people led us into an ancient looking building. It was almost like we were going underneath the city. Just as we entered into a receptionist-looking place, I felt the atmosphere change. My senses went into overdrive, and suddenly I knew something that no one else consciously knew. We weren't going on a tour; we were going to be slaughtered. I wasn't sure how, or why, and I didn't care. I started looking around to find a way out, for both Sarah and I. I looked over at Sarah, and saw panic on her face. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I'll make sure we get out of this…" _'Somehow'_ I added in my thoughts.

We were led into a rather large room, with many more godly-looking people who were standing around. There were three papery-looking people who were standing slightly back from everyone else. I couldn't help but look at one of them, the one in the center. I felt eyes on me, from everywhere in the room. I refused to feel panic. Concentrating on my breathing I watched as one, kinder looking, man whispered something to the god in the middle; at this point, I was convinced the three in the middle were gods.

The group I'd been herded in was told to stand in a straight line. The three gods looked at each of us individually. One of the gods looked utterly bored; another looked vicious; the third, the god in the middle looked like he was the nicest…and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I glared back; it was the only way I knew the fear wouldn't seep into my facade of bravery. He stood up and spoke, his voice fairly intriguing, in and of itself, looking at me the entire time. "What is your name?"

My eyes narrowed as every head turned toward me. I was fairly pleased with my reaction; surprised, almost, at how calm I was staying. "Elanor." My voice was strong, sturdy, and rung almost like a bell throughout the quiet room.

I seemed to please the middle-god; he smiled briefly then nodded to one of the people by him, who proceeded to walk towards me. He reached a hand out, staring at my eyes, to grab my arm, but I pulled away from him and glared. He took a step back. I felt Sarah shudder next to me. "I'm not going anywhere." I said venomously. The god smiled lightly again. "Alright, then stand here, next to me." He motioned to the empty spot next to him. At this, I couldn't disagree; I couldn't find a reason not to. I walked forward, confidently, feeling eyes on me as I moved. I stood next to the god, and glared at him.

I heard a menacing growl, and everything went black. The last thing I saw was the look of terror on Sarah's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2. The Changing Fire

The first thing I felt was a dull throbbing in the back of my head. Someone must have pushed me backward with such a force I ended up being knocked unconscious. The second thing I was aware of was the complete silence around me that surrounded, and engulfed, me. I also felt like there was dozens of pairs of eyes on me. I tried to remember what had happened, but everything was fuzzy. Then I felt it.

There was this sensation that I couldn't identify right at fist. Then I knew what it was; I was on fire. It was a fire warmer then I'd ever felt in my life. The heat made me want to beg for death. My back arched on its own accord, before hitting the hard ground again. That's when I saw Sarah's terror-struck face in my memory. I clamped my mouth shut tight, and tried to keep my body as still as possible. It was getting increasingly difficult, as the fire seemed to get hotter. Is that even possible? I tried to take a breath, but it only brought more burning to my body. This has to be some form of test before Sarah can go free; if that is the case, I will gladly take this fire.

How long had this fire been going? Surely it must end at some point; unless someone kept adding fuel to the fire, but I should feel that. Has it been merely minutes? Or has it been decades? As I lay, fighting to keep my body still on the ground, fighting to stay quiet, I felt the heat increase; it was almost as if someone had cranked the thermostat into overdrive. Must. Stay. Still. I kept reminding myself, clenching my mouth tight together. Must. Stay. Quiet.

As the heat increased, I begin to imagine myself sitting at home; imagine myself lying in a bikini sunbathing. That makes it easier. I begin to enjoy each lick of the flame against my skin. The fire begins to fade in my limbs, and begins to grow in my heart. Is this what a heart attack feels like? This infernal burning that is trying to kill me, driving my heart to its final beat.

I gasp, and shriek out loud, hearing the shriek in the space around me, hearing it echo. My back arches again, and by the time it hits the floor, my heart has stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3. Vampires

Am I dead? No, death wouldn't be this dark.

"Any moment now…" a voice says close to me.

In that exact second, everything flashes back to me; including Sarah's terror-struck face. I open my eyes, and there are the god-figures from earlier. I jump, and with a speed I never thought imaginable, I was across the room, my back to the wall. I blinked, and took in a deep breath, but it's no relief, it's like my lungs don't need it. My eyes scan the room, but I'm quickly sidetracked by the dust particles. What is going on? Every single sense I have is on overdrive. I can only attribute it to adrenalin. But wait; if my heart stopped beating, how am I here? How am I still alive? My eyes fall back on the god from before. I find myself baring my teeth like a dog.

The god chuckles. "My dear, my dear." He chuckles again.

I can feel a snarl in my throat, but I refuse to let it loose; it seems so childish. "What have you done to me?" I snap, talking quicker than I ever have in my life. I can't help but realize how fuzzy my memory is again. It just puts me all the more on edge.

"I've made you immortal." The god almost seemed pleased with himself.

I scoffed. "Excuse me? Immortal?" I shook my head. "That's impossible."

"No, my dear, it is not. Nothing is impossible." The god chuckled.

"Who, and what, are you?" I took a step closer, and then I felt an excruciating pain rack through my body. It was as if I was being stabbed by hundreds of knives all at once, knives that had an electrical current to them. I screamed a loud piercing, glass shattering, scream. Then, as quick as it came, it was over. I quickly got back up to my feet, and had my back against the wall. I searched for what had caused the pain, and then found someone grinning at me. It is a girl who is very tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. She is rather slim and androgynous figure with a face too pretty for a boy. I faintly remember seeing her glaring at me when this god had started talking to me. I felt a snarl in my throat as I looked at her, and this time, I didn't stop it. I found myself crouching and I was about ready to pounce on her and tear her pretty hair out of her pretty head, when the god cleared his voice.

"We are Vampires." The god chuckled.

Well I wasn't expecting that. I stand up straight and look at him. "Excuse me? Vampires?" and for the first time, I find myself laughing. I'm surprised at the  
sound of my laughter, now it's more like bells then the laugh I  
remember. "Vampires don't exist."

The girl I'd snarled at earlier spoke. "Actually, they do. And now you're one of us."  
I glared at her, and felt a second snarl build in my throat. "I didn't ask you." I snapped at her.

The god chuckled again. My eyes found the other two gods. The one still looked bored; the other looked more interested in a potential fight. My eyes moved back to the original, kind god who was chuckling like this was some big joke. "My dear Elanor, please, relax."

I glared at him. "Tell me what is going on. Now." My voice held more authority then I ever felt, especially right now.

That's when the pain started again. I was on the ground in three seconds, twitching. This time, however, I refused to scream. I even begged my body to keep still. I stood up, after the pain was over, but instead of just standing I was over next to the girl. I pinned her against the wall and snarled, baring my teeth like a dog almost. "Do it again. I dare you."

And then I dropped her as I fell to the ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4. New Life, New Powers, New Friends

***ONE YEAR LATER***

I sigh, as I watch the poor humans being led into the room. Feeding time. Great. I roll my eyes at the eager look on Alec's face. This massive slaughter thing really bothers me. Yeah, sure, the blood smells amazing, but I can't bear the thought of killing a human being, no matter how thirsty I am. I'd rather eat human food. Maybe it's because of the situation I was in when I was changed; or maybe it was seeing the fear on Sarah's face before I was turned myself. That is the only human memory that is extremely clear in my mind. It doesn't help that I see it constantly over and over again as I watch the others of the Volturi guard feed on these humans. And they get so excited about it. Ugh. Disgusting. I wave to Alec as I walk out of the room, and into my own personal chambers. I lean against the wall, a habit I've developed, as I think back on everything that's happened to me in the past year.

After that first day as a vampire, Aro, the god that was so kind, told me everything about vampires. He told me how we live forever, how there are only a few select ways to kill us, how we attract humans, how special we are. According to Aro, there are more than a few very special vampires; as if being ridiculously strong, fast, attractive, and venomous weren't enough. A few of us have other special powers. In the guard itself there are eight of us, not including Aro and Marcus. Aro can read your history in your mind but needs to touch the person first. Marcus, the one that always looks bored, can see relationships, but I've yet to see this in person yet. Those two and Caius, the mean looking one, are the Volturi. They are virtually the law overseers of the vampires, making sure no one completely exposes us for what we are. Murderers. Then in the guard, you have Alec, who makes his 'victims' feel absolutely nothing, and see absolutely nothing; there is also Chelsea who has the ability to tighten or loosen the ties that bind vampires to one another—for example, bonds of friendship and loyalty; Demetri who is supposedly the best tracker of all the vampires, supposedly no one can out hide him; Renata who is Aro's personal shield, she's supposed to help out Caius and Marcus as well, but her main priority is Aro; Then there are Afton, Corin, and Heidi, all three of whom I don't know what their powers are exactly, I've never seen them, I only know they have them; then last, and definitely my least favorite, Jane. Jane has the ability to inflict pain with her thoughts. Although, I suppose I have some thanks I should give to her.

After all, if it weren't for Jane, I wouldn't know about my power. I have the ability to steal a person's special ability and use it. Generally, it gets multiplied ten-fold, but there are some, like Alec's power that can't really be increased. When I "borrow," as I like to think of it, others powers like Alec's they generally backfire. If I can't increase it, I don't use it, generally. I will use Aro's power. I find myself smiling as I think back to when I found my power, about a month after I was "created." It was a day that changed my life in more than one way.

***

I was sitting, minding my own business, when Jane used her power on me. I fell to the ground, and as I writhed, and refused to scream, I thought to myself how I wish she could feel her own power, get a taste of her own medicine. That's when I hear a scream, and the pain stops. I stand up quickly, only to find Jane on the ground, writhing and screaming. A grin spreads across my face, and I continue thinking about her power, and I concentrate it on her.

I get pushed back, only to find Alec on top of me, breaking my concentration. I look at him with confusion. "What, she uses it on me all the time. You never stop her." I snap at him, pushing him off me easily.

"Yes, but you never scream like that." Alec said, getting to his own feet.

Jane is panting on the ground, crumpled looking.

As I'm thinking about using it on her again, I feel Aro's presence close to me. I spin, and look at him.

He looks overly joyous. "Elanor, what did you do?"

"Apparently I used my powers against her." I feel my shoulders shrug.

Aro looks amazed. "Try it on Alec."

"What?!" Alec turns to Aro.

"Sorry Alec." I say before concentrating on Alec feeling the same thing as Jane.  
Because I rather like him, I try not to let it be too strong.

Alec collapses to the floor, screaming, and writhes in pain. I quickly stop and help him up. "Sorry." I whisper again.

"It's okay…" Alec said as he rose to his feet.

Aro looked at him eagerly. "Well, how was it?"

"Stronger then Jane's has ever been." Alec looked over at me in wonder.

Aro looked entirely amused. "Really?" he smiled. "See if you can pick up on anyone else's powers, without them using it on you."

I close my eyes, and let my mind wander around the room. I feel this urge, almost like a bunch of strings pulling me toward something. I feel two really close to me. I go toward the stronger, the older, power. I embrace it, and it's almost like a miniature fire. I open my eyes. "Give me your hand." I tell Alec.

He looks at me confused.

"Please. It shouldn't hurt." I beg him.

He holds his hand, tentatively, out. By now we have a crowd of people around us, including Jane who I can feel glaring daggers at me. I touch his hand and can see his memories.

"No way" I say quietly, my eyes staring into his. I smile lightly and pull my hand away from his. I look at Aro. "I can use your power. Though, it kinda gives me a headache…"

Aro looked extremely amused. "That is very impressive. Try Alec's power now, Elanor my dear."

I nod and close my eyes. I ignore all the other pulling sensations and find the one closest to me. I embrace it, the little fire again, and open my eyes.

Aro whispers in my ear "Try to concentrate it only on one person."

I nod and look at Felix. "Get ready Felix." I wink. He's another one I can stand.

Felix looks amused and nods. "Bring your best."

I try using Alec's power, try concentrating on Felix's body, on sending it to Felix, but then I feel nothing. I gasp. "Aro, what's happened?"

I hear Jane laugh, and I feel hatred flood my emotions again. I can't see, but because of the pull from her power, I know exactly where she is. I send her screaming to the floor again.

"Elanor, when you stop using Jane's power against her, I'll release you from the blindness." I hear Alec's voice in my ear.

I sigh and release Jane. Just about a second after, I can see again, and I can feel. I look immediately at Aro. "What happened?"

"Apparently you can't take ANY power. But can you recognize what they are?" Aro looked at me curiously.

I closed my eyes. "Kinda. The one's I'm most familiar with, yes. Yours, Marcus, Alec, Jane, even Renata…but I can only feel a slight pull from Afton and Corin…like  
I know they have a power, but I can't identify what it is…" I open my eyes and look at him. "Is that good?"

Aro looks at me like a new toy. "Yes, Elanor, that is fantastic."

I feel myself smile. Then I, even with my eyes open, I begin to feel another pull, but I can't recognize exactly what it is. But, I get an image in my mind. "Heidi is coming…" I say quietly.

***

I watch, now back in my present day, as Heidi walks back out. "They're all done Elanor." She smiles at me.

I smile back at her. "Thanks." I walk back in and stand next to Felix. He and I have grown rather close, lately. He's actually fun to be around, despite his huge size. He's funny, and genuinely worried about others. Felix, Alec, and Heidi are the only three I generally stick around with anymore.

Speaking of Heidi, I feel her familiar pull growing closer. I wrinkle my eyebrows, thinking she shouldn't be coming back here yet.

Aro caught my look. "Elanor? What is it?"

"Heidi is coming back…" I say quietly. Then I feel it. A second pull, a strong one, though I cannot recognize who the power belongs to. "And she's bringing special company…"

Aro looked at me confused, and then he looked at the door.

In about three seconds, Heidi walked through the door, pushing a new vampire. I feel my eyebrows scrunch together, and I gasp, as if I was hit in the stomach.

Felix grabs my arm. "Elanor?" he asks me, genuinely concerned. "What is it?"

"Her…" I say quietly, looking at the new vampire. She is slightly shorter than most of us, probably 5'1. She's got long black hair that has a definite wave to it. And her eyes are like mine, an amber color. She's dressed in a dark purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. But none of that is what I can feel. The pull toward her power is ridiculously strong. I close my eyes and embrace her power, I can't stop myself.

Suddenly, I feel all this tension in the room, like everyone is on high alert, tension I hadn't felt a second ago. I keep myself calm, and I notice everyone else in the room suddenly relaxes. I look at the new vampire again.

This time she looks right back at me. "How did you just do that?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." I say quietly.

Aro looks between me and her. "Elanor, what is going on?"

"She's strong." I say quietly. "She has the power to read others emotions…and influence them. She was on edge before…" I say, not taking my eyes off the new vampire, "…and then I used my power and I kept myself calm, then everyone else suddenly relaxed, I felt it. She felt it."

The vampire looks at me in shock. She can tell I'm telling the truth, I see it in her face, I feel it.

Then I feel Aro's interest. "Well. This is interesting." He quickly becomes amused. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Parker." She hasn't taken her eyes off mine yet.

"Jennifer? Jenny." Aro smiles at his new nickname for her.

Her head snaps toward him, and she instantly is pissed. I fight to keep myself calm. I feel everyone around me tense again. "No." she said sharply. "It's Jennifer."

Aro holds his hands up. "Jennifer." He nods. "What brings you here, to Volterra?"

She looks at me again. "I've been wandering on my own for a while, and felt the panic coming from here, and then smelt the blood." I could feel the disgust she was emitting from her body. It makes me smile.

She returns my smile.

Aro looks between us again. "Elanor, what do you think?"

But Jennifer answered. "She likes me. She approves of me." She smiled again. "Don't you?"

I nod. "I do. Though, your power is giving me a headache. How do you put up with this?"

She laughed. "Practice makes perfect." Her perfect white teeth sparkle before my eyes.

Aro became pensive. We both felt it; we both looked at him. "What is it, Aro?" I asked quietly.

"Jennifer, would you like to join us. We could most definitely use your skill here." Aro said quietly.

But I wrinkle my eyebrows. He's uncomfortable. I look at Jennifer through the corner of my eye, and catch her looking at me the same way. It makes me smile softly.

"Actually, I was just stopping in. I'm just going to go on my way. I was just curious as to how there were so many here at once." She said with a smile.

I felt Chelsea tap into her power, and I quickly used her power against her. I loosened the bond she was trying to build between Jennifer and the Guard.

Jennifer felt my offensiveness, and turned her head slightly toward me. She smiled, and her teeth sparkled again. It was fairly distracting.

Aro looked, no, felt, disappointed. I could feel it pulsating off of him. "If you feel you must go, then so be it." I watched as he looked at Chelsea through the corner of his eye, and watched her shrug.

I smiled myself. Then I looked somber. "Aro, I think it's time I must leave as well."

Aro looked at me quickly. "What?" he was actually genuinely shocked.

"I think it is time I find my own clan, one who is slightly more attuned to my eating habits. It's been my honor being here, but I feel I must also patch things up with my brother. Things were left in serious shambles when I last left him with Carlisle."

Aro became sad.

For a brief moment, I felt bad, and then I didn't. I smiled lightly at Jennifer, catching her eye again.

Aro sighed and nodded. "If you feel you must."

"I do. Forgive me." I bowed my head, then looked at Felix and smiled softly at him. "Sorry about this Felix."

He shrugged, but I could feel his hurt.

A feeling of betrayal was coming from Heidi, from Alec, even from Demetri. I sighed. "I'm not betraying you." I told them. "It's just time I find my own way." I shrugged then looked at Aro. "I appreciate all you've done for me, Aro."

He nodded. "If you ever decide to come back…" he left his sentence hanging.

I nod. "I'll be here in a heartbeat." I promised him.

Jennifer and I left together. She looked at me. "You don't plan on ever going back?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Never."

She laughed and her teeth sparkled again.

"Mind if I give you a nickname?" I asked, looking at her as we ran under the clouds outside in the city.

She looked at me apprehensively.

"I promise it won't be 'Jenny.'"

She laughed again. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Spark. Or Sparkle."

She considered it. "I like it."

"Good, cause I was gunna call you that whether you liked it or not."

This time we both laughed as we ran away from Volterra, hopefully never to return; two new friends, two new powers, one new life, and many new journeys ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5. History 102

About a month after Spark and I left Volterra, we headed to America. After a rather eventless trip, we headed toward Alaska, toward the Denali family, a clan of vegetarians like Spark and I. I'd chosen to become a vegetarian, because the look of terror on Sarah's face haunted my mind. Spark had chosen to become a vegetarian because she could feel their fear, feel the emotions that come with death. Which was another reason my will to be a vegetarian grew stronger; I was constantly tapped into Spark's power. I constantly was feeling what she felt; it is seriously annoying. After leaving Volterra, I'd realized that the powers I'd grown so used to feeling were gone. I could dimly find Jane's flame, as I've come to call the presence of the other powers. After some deliberation, I came to the conclusion that my ability to copy other vampires' powers was tied to the distance of the vampire as well as the familiarity. Since Jane had used her power on me as much as she had, I had grown so used to the power that it became very familiar and I could tap into it from further away. The other Volturi powers were not so familiar to me. But Spark's power, being with her for a month and having her power constantly attack me, not that it was voluntary on her part, was even more familiar than my own. I don't know how she does it, honestly. It gives me a headache, and I try to extinguish the flame as much as possible…but I never get very far.

As Spark and I are traveling through the different American states, we're talking about where we might be able to go. I suggest the Denali's, but Spark just shakes her head at me.

"I don't feel like intruding on another clan today."

I roll my eyes at her, and she laughs. She can feel my slight irritation.

"Look," she tells me, "do YOU want to deal with the emotional headache?"

"Oh good lord, no" I say with a small laugh. "Anything but an emotional headache" my bell like laughter floats around us as we run.

"Well then no Denali clan. So where can we go?"

But I don't hear most of her statement. I stop running and hold my head in my hands.

Feeling the shift of my emotions, from enjoyment to torture, Spark stops quickly and is back at my side, her eyes scanning our surroundings, looking for a threat. "What is it?" she touches my shoulder.

However, I can hear her thoughts. I can hear the thoughts of everyone around me. I grit my teeth together. "Damn it. I didn't realize they'd be around here…" I say quietly, gripping my head between my hands.

"What is going on?" Spark asks. I can feel her frustration radiating off her.

"Spark, can you try to chill your emotions? I don't think I can handle the added emotions and the voices…"

"Voices?" Spark asks with confusion in her voice but I can't feel it. I'm grateful for her ability to control her emotions.

"Yes. Apparently my half brother is around here somewhere…and by the sounds of the voices closet to him, he's with his family." I realize, only too late, that I haven't told Spark about Edward.

Feeling the dread radiate off of me, Spark accidently lets confusion leak from her. "Half brother?"

"Yeah, Edward…" I looked at her. "He doesn't consider me his sister anymore. Not since I went to Italy and abandoned him." I sighed. "Let's just go find them. You'll enjoy Carlisle, and maybe I can control this stupid mind-reading ability of Edward's better when we're closer to him."

Spark just looked confused but nodded. I could feel the concern radiating off of her, but I also felt her conscious effort to stop radiating her emotions. I sighed and just led the way.

Despite the massive headache growing in my mind, I was happy to see Carlisle; and obviously Edward but he wasn't quite as happy to see me.

Upon seeing me, Carlisle looked at Edward. Carlisle is very handsome and young looking, much like a movie star. He is also very levelheaded and fair. He has asked me on various occasions to stay with him and Edward, but with Edward's new hostility to me, I always refuse.

***

I traveled from Volterra to back home, still a newborn, but completely in control. It'd been about a month ago when I'd realized my new powers and my extreme self control. I'm worried about Edward. Word reached us of the Spanish Influenza hitting my home town. I stop at Edward's house, only to find it completely empty. My heart falls. "Edward…" I find myself whispering.

Then I notice something, two new scents, rather close to me. Stopping in my tracks, I spin and look at where the new scents are coming from. One of them is somewhat familiar to me. But I end up on the ground, my head in my hands. I hear this constant low hum and it's very distracting and very painful for my mind. I look to see who is possibly assaulting my mind with this low talk, and gasp. "Edward."

There's my brother, right in front of me, but he's so different; his eyes are crimson, and he's pale white. I can't hear his heartbeat nor can I see the blood moving under his skin in his veins. My brother's a vampire. "No!"

Then I notice the other vampire standing by him. But I don't get to take too much detail from him, because I'm suddenly flying backwards. I push Edward off of me and crouch down, only planning on defending myself. "Edward! Stop it!"

Edward just snarls at me and lunges again. I dodge, taking a quick step to the side, and look at him. "EDWARD! I'M YOUR SISTER FOR CHIRST'S SAKE!"

Edward shakes his head, crouching again. "You're no sister of mine."

I look at his crimson eyes, contemplating running, when the other vampire steps in between us. He puts a restraining hand on Edward. "Not here son." His voice is quiet, but it sends chills up my spine. He turns his eyes on me and I gasp; they're golden.

"You're not a human-feeder!" I can feel my eyes widen.

"Nor are you." He says, noting my amber eyes.

I shake my head. "No."

Edward snarls at me, baring his teeth, still in a crouch.

The other vampire looks at him. "Who are you, that my son here feels so threatened?"

My eyes glance to Edward. "My name is Elanor, Elanor Star. My mother was Tara Star and my biological father was Edward Masen…"

Edward snarled again.

The vampire looked at me with knowing, understanding, eyes. "Edward, please calm down." He turned to my brother again.

"She LIES!" he snarled, yelling.

I looked at him. "No Edward. I don't." I cringe, hearing his thoughts. "I didn't mean to abandon you. I wouldn't have left if I'd had ANY idea that this would happen to us…" I took a step closer. "I would have found a way to bring everyone, or die next to you and dad." I knew if I was human I would have been crying by now; not only was my half-brother, who'd I been fairly close to before now, so mad at me that he was literally trying to figure out the best way to destroy me, but I'd just seen in his mind that dad and Elizabeth were both dead.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Edward snarled at me.

I looked at the other vampire, knowing who he was. "I guess I have to go…" I went to turn and run, but I looked back at him. "Aro says hello, Carlisle." Then, I ran back to Volterra.

***

Carlisle, glancing at Edward momentarily, smiled and walked toward me, arms open. "Elanor. What a surprise!" he smiled. His eyes glanced toward Spark.

I smiled at him and hugged him; as redundant as that actually is with a vampire. "Believe me, the surprise is all mine." I let go of him and smiled at Edward, who returned my smile, showing all his teeth, his lips curled around them; a snarl of course.

Spark was by me instantly, feeling the hostility coming off of him. I put a hand on her shoulder gently and looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle, Edward this is my new friend, someone who's like a sister to me," my eyes glanced to Edward's face and I watched him stiffen. I held back a sigh, "This is Jennifer Parker. I call her Spark. Spark, this is my, broth…" I paused "Half-brother, Edward and the vampire who created him, Carlisle." I smiled at Carlisle.

Carlisle extended a hand toward Spark who shook it. "It's nice to meet you Jennifer."

"Please, call me Spark. I rather like the new nickname Elanor came up with." Spark smiled, and it was a friendly smile, but I could tell she didn't like the hostility she was getting off of Edward.

"Ah. Spark it is." Carlisle smiled. "So how old are you Spark?"

Spark's eyes flitted towards mine. I could tell she was trying to get a read off of my emotions. I kept myself calm so she would stay; Carlisle, after all, was very nice and caring and there was no reason for us to leave yet, other than the increasing hostility coming off of Edward. I smiled at her and nodded.

"About 200 years or so." She shrugged. "I don't have a very interesting background."

I laughed. "Liar." My laughter was like ringing bells. I smiled at Carlisle. "Spark was an artist, and as you know females weren't allowed to be official artists back then. She painted under a false name and was sneaking into an exhibit to hang one of her pieces up she was caught by a man, a fellow artist. He saw her for what she truly was and blackmailed her into dating him, posing for him, being his muse. She fell in love, naturally, and didn't know the man was a vampire. He changed her and then left." I paused and looked at Spark. I used Edward's power and probed Spark's mind. Combined with Spark's ability to feel emotions, I knew what she was thinking. I looked at her and nodded.

Spark gave me a confused look.

"That's all Spark really remembers." I shrugged.

"How very interesting." Carlisle smiled at her. "Do you have any special abilities like Elanor and Edward?"

Spark opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. "Wait. He," she nodded her head towards Edward, "has a special ability?"

Carlisle looked at me like it was a surprise that I hadn't told her.

I explained quickly. "Edward can read minds. Everything you're thinking right now is fair game for him. It's kinda like Aro, but you have to actually touch Aro. Edward can hear anyone within so much of a distance, but he can only hear what you're thinking at that exact moment." I looked at Carlisle. "Spark can read emotions, and effect them. If she came into the room all bubbly and bouncy, like she usually does," I added with a smile at Spark, "everyone will feel like doing cartwheels. Trust me on that one." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah. That's very intriguing." Carlisle smiled at Spark. He looked at me again, his eyes curious. "And you still have your power then?"

I nodded. "Yes, but it currently just likes to give me headaches." I sighed. "Although, Spark swears I have a second ability."

Carlisle frowned as he thought about that. "Well I suppose that's possible. What is it?"

Before I could answer, or Spark could, Edward spoke softly. "Spark _thinks_ Elanor can entrance people with her eyes. She's found herself staring at Elanor's eyes, unable to look away, and swears she ends up seeing a line of this crystal blue; probably her old eye color. She thinks the only reason she could look away was because Elanor blinked. It's actually rather interesting." Edward's voice was quiet.

I felt Spark stiffen next to me. I ignored her and looked at Edward. "Edward, won't you forgive me?"

Edward scoffed; I hadn't known vampires could still make that sound.

"Please Edward. I'm not a fortune teller. I can't see the future. You told me to go! You encouraged it!"

I saw Edward remember our conversation. "See, you remember it!"

Edward glared at me. "Get out of my brain."

"Only if you look into mine and see I'm showing the truth. Please Edward." I pleaded with him, my golden eyes wide.

Spark and Carlisle just exchanged glances. I tried to ignore them and just concentrated on Edward.

Edward sighed. "You still abandoned me."

"You're happy in this world. You love being a vampire."

"Yeah, I love being a monster." Edward said sarcastically.

Ouch. I looked at him and shook his head. "You're not a monster." I said quietly.

Edward scoffed again. "I have the urge to kill people on a minutely basis. Yeah, I'm not a monster."

I rolled my eyes. If he wanted sarcasm, I'd give him sarcasm. "Yeah, you're such a monster. You DON'T kill people despite your increasing urge to. You horrible beast."

Spark laughed quietly, as did Carlisle.

Edward fumed.

"Edward you've always been a believer of things happen for a reason. So obviously there is a reason behind you and me both becoming vampires. Maybe it's time to realize I didn't abandon you." I said a little harsher then I intended.

Edward shook his head at me. "Just go." He said quietly.

I looked at Spark and tried to see what she was thinking. Thankfully, she was smarter than the average vampire, because she realized the moment Edward's power was revealed to her that I would be able to do the same thing as Edward. She met my eyes. I looked at Carlisle. "Well, it was really nice running into you again Carlisle, but I think it's time Spark and I continued on our way." I walked over to him and hugged him again.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked as he returned my hug.

"No clue yet. We'll find somewhere though. Maybe we'll head to New Zealand." I shrugged and looked at Edward.

Spark hugged Carlisle too, which took me by surprise. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again."

"The pleasure was all mine, Spark." Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

Spark looked at Edward and nodded once. "Edward."

Edward returned the nod then turned around his back to me. "Goodbye Elanor."

I turned around as well. "Bye." I whispered before Edward and I walked in opposite directions. Spark was by my side, and I could feel Carlisle by Edward's.

The more space between the four of us, the quieter the humming got.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6. Not So Much As A Backward Glance

We ran through the forest for a while, running in silence. Then Spark stopped suddenly. I stopped and spun around, looking for danger. The only danger I could find was in Spark's eyes. I looked at her. "What? What is it?"

"Never. Mention. My. Past. Again." Spark snarled at me.

I held up my hands in a surrendering motion. "If it hadn't been Carlisle, I wouldn't have."

"I don't care. My past is private." She was letting off some very angry emotions.

"Alright. Lesson learned." I said, holding up my hands again. "Promise."

Spark scoffed at me.

I was suddenly amused at the likeness between her and Edward; both had a temper and both could be extremely sarcastic.

Spark felt my amusement and looked at me curiously. "Do you think this is funny?!"

I shook my head, trying to hide my laughter and my emotions. "Not at all." I said truthfully. "I just think you and my half-brother have an awful lot in common." I smiled at her. "And as much as you two seemed to butt heads back there, I just thought it was amusing." I shrugged. "So how'd you like Carlisle?"

Spark smiled and I saw her relax some. "He seems to be one of the better vampires."

I nod. "He is. He's very compassionate. He acts as a doctor."  
Spark was shocked. I could feel it radiate off of her. "A vampire as a doctor?" she laughed.

"He's rather good actually. He's very much in control of himself. Actually, I don't think the scent of human blood has any lure for him any longer." I shrugged.

"That's awesome. He's very fatherly."

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused. "I'm glad it was Carlisle who changed Edward." I smiled at her. "Okay, so I'm not feeling the states anymore. How bout we go to France?"

"Ah Paris?! Oui oui!" Spark said with a smile.

I laughed at her. "I have somewhere I want to go check out."

Spark looked at me curiously. "Excuse me? And where might that be?"

I smiled at her sheepishly. "The Louvre." I shrugged.

"You have some sort of ulterior motive." Spark looked at me disbelievingly.

I laughed. "Who me? Never." Then I smiled at her. "Race ya." Then I took off running, laughing as I ran.

A day or so later, we crossed the border of France and entered Paris. Racing against Spark is truly a difficult task. We raced constantly, barely stopping. By the time we reached France we were slightly tired, but it was a definite tie.

"That was a good race." I told her, bending over to tie my shoe.

Spark nodded and smirked at me. "But next time I'm gunna unleash it all. I'm not holding back anymore now that I know what you can do."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're full of it."

"Nuh-uh." She protested, pouting like a young girl.

"Ya-huh." I countered, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. You'll see next time. You'll be eating my dust." Her eyes seemed to spark at her words.

I laughed softly, my laughter like ringing bells, and I shook my head. "Nuh-uh." I found myself imitating her.

It was Spark's turn to roll her eyes. "What are we doing here anyway? Doesn't this just bring us closer to what we left recently?"

I smirked at her. She could feel the mischievous emotion coursing through my veins as if it was blood and my heart still beat. I could feel her confusion through it.

"What? What are you planning?"

I just sat there. I could feel her curiosity building and her excitement. If adrenaline could still course through our veins, she would be getting massive doses right now. Her eyes now sparkled with their own mischief.

"EL!"

I laughed softly again. "Are you up for something dangerous and exciting?"  
She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Okay. Stupid question…but humor me."

"Always. " She said simply.

I felt myself smirking again. "How dangerous and exciting…I mean, are you talking going to the North Pole and dancing with penguins and polar bears," I laughed seeing her expression, "or are you talking anything short of murder?"  
"Wait a second." She frowned. "How is dancing with polar bears and penguins dangerous? I see how it's exciting but…"

I laughed again. "You would be thinking about that." I shook my head. "Besides, it'd be dangerous for them." I flashed my teeth as if to make a point.

"Sorry. I'm not one for the frozen foods section, thanks."

I laughed again. "You're avoiding my question…"

"Because you know the answer." She said with a shrug.

I smirked, seeing the curiosity still build. I know at this point she's going to say yes to just about anything. "Humor me."

((just wanted to let you know as I'm typing this right now in my Advanced Bio class my teacher is rambling on about his dog and how it got surfer's tail to some random chic and now he's talking about javelin and how amazing this one girl is. LMAO))

"That's all I seem to do anymore."

I laughed. "Spark…"

"Fine." Spark surrendered. "I'm ready for anything short of murder." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but because of my continuous tap into her powers I knew she was impatient, excited, curious, and anxious to meet my mischievious challenge.

I felt my face turn into a smirk again. "Ready for some breaking and entering?"  
She looked at me like I was kidding. But when I didn't start laughing and she realized I was being serious, she smirked. "I'm game."

I looked around. Lucky for us it was cloudy; we stuck by near the shadows regardless. We watched people walk in and out of the Louvre. When it was around midnight, and only the nightly patrol was on, a guy who looked no older than 19, we looked at each other and nodded. The poor kid was scrawny and didn't look like he could hold out long against a three year old little girl, let alone two talented vampires. With a silent movement I pointed toward the roof.

Spark nodded and she jumped up silently, using ledges and other roofs. She lands on the roof with a sound barely audible to my sensitive ears. I smile and follow her example, somewhat ticked that she beat me to it. I smirk at her.

She returns my smirk. I can feel the excitement building in her.

I just shake my head at her and point to the vent system.

"No way." She whispers. "There might be creepy spiders." She shivers.  
I laugh softly, having to put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "You're a bloody vampire, do you really think you need to worry about _spiders_?"

"They've got eight legs. They're not natural."

I arch an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. I know. _We're_ not natural."

I snickered softly. "Come on." I rolled my eyes at her and climbed through the vent. It was actually very clean as far as vents go. I led the way through them, neither Spark nor I making a single sound as we deftly moved through the vents. We ended up in a storage closet of some sort. I landed with a whisper of a thud, as did Spark. I smirked at her. "See. No spiders."

She rolled her eyes. "Shh." I could feel her extending her powers out to see if she could get an emotional read on anyone nearby. When she thought it was safe, she nodded to me. I deftly opened the door and we walked through the shadows around the Louvre. The place was huge and full of amazing art.

"This place is amazing." Spark whispered next to me.

I nodded. I was on camera duty. So far, we'd avoided about 10. "And full of security." I added as an afterthought.

Spark nodded. "Yeah, but we're here, aren't we?"

I snickered softly. "Yeah, but we're also two vampire freaks."

"This is true."

I laughed again.

"So do I get to know your ulterior motive yet or no?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Well…" I paused and looked around. Then I smiled and pulled her with me. "This is actually the reason I wanted to come here."

I watched as Spark's eyes grew wide. She looked at me with disbelief. "How…"

I touched a finger to my head. "When I was by Edward and I probed your mind…sorry again…I saw the false name you painted under, and the name of the vampire who changed you. Then I saw in Carlisle's mind the few times he'd been here he'd seen this exact painting and I noticed the names were the same. I thought you'd like to know this is one of his most popular pieces. In order to get it in the Louvre, he had to attach his name to it but look, he gave you credit." I pointed to the sign underneath.

_'To my beautiful Jenna,  
This is for you, please forgive me.'_

Spark looked at me, closing off her emotions before I could even get a glimpse of them. Her face unreadable she told me "Let's go." Her voice held no emotion either.

I frowned. "Spark…"

"Now Elanor."

I blinked then nodded. We left the Louvre. Spark didn't even turn around. Nothing; not so much as a backward glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Sister's By Soul…or Lack There Of

"El, I'm going hunting!" Sparked yelled up the stairs to me.

I can feel my face form into a smirk. I get up, having just been stretched out on the hardwood floor of our New Zealand home, and am down the spiral staircase in the blink of an eye. The smirk on my face deteriorates quickly and I let her feel some agitated emotions.

She gives me a questioning look. "What?" She asks, completely oblivious as to why I'm so agitated.

"You know what." I put my hands on my hips and huff, letting more agitation seep off toward her.

Spark takes a step back as if I'd physically hit her. Her, normally golden, eyes are full of confusion. "El…"

"You're not going hunting…" I said firmly.

"But…but…but El….I'm…" she stuttered.

I cut her off. "You're not going hunting…"

The time, she cuts me off. I can feel the rage, annoyance, and defiance seeping off of her and can actually see the spark of defiance in her eyes. "No. I AM going hunting. I'm bloody thirsty!" If I hadn't pissed her off, she would have laughed at the irony of her statement. I, myself, fought to keep a straight face. She continued. "Not everyone can go for a whole two weeks without anything. It's a…"

I cut her off again. "You're not going hunting…"

She opened her mouth again.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Let me finish oh Queen of Impatience." I rolled my eyes and fought to keep a straight face. "You're not going hunting…alone. I'm going with you." I smirked at her.

My hand was still over her mouth, so, of course, she licked it.

I drew my hand away from her mouth, grimacing. "Oh ew Spark." I wiped my hand on her shirt. "I mean, come on."

She smirked, all her annoyance gone. "Exactly; come on." Spark grabbed my hand and pulled my outside. "And just be happy I didn't bite you." She flashed her dazzling white teeth at me, as if to make a point.

I laughed. She was right; if it had been anyone else she would have bitten a hole through their hands. But ever since France, 70 years or so ago, we've gotten closer; much more sister like.

***

We walked in a stony silence. We didn't run, didn't look at each other; we just walked. We ended up walking through the woods toward England. The pace for me was tauntingly unbearable and slow. The worst part of it all was the absolute emotional cut off. It was like she was feeling nothing at all. We walked in this silence for three days, and two nights. On the third night, we reached a clearing with a brook. Sparked walked into the center of the clearing and laid down and looked up at the starry sky. I walked over tentatively toward her and sat down. Without looking at me, she began talking slowly.

"Okay, I need you to know my full past so you can understand my anger towards it." She sighed and I could tell she was hesitant. "If you looked at that picture you'd notice it's from the 1700s, not 1800s, I'm 296 years old, and as you also know I was an artist, I worked under the name Franklin DiNardo, Something that was very different from my own name. Well the artist, and vampire, Antonio DiMarcini is the man that caught me. He caught me at this gallery putting a piece up, he ripped the hood of my cloak down and saw that I was indeed female, so he thought to use me and exploit me for my flaws. He used me, held me hostage in his basement, well back then they were still known as dungeons. Even though he didn't he torture me physically he did force me to pose for him, all the while calling me his beautiful Jenna. I was his muse, his angel, he has many portraits of me in galleries, all of them have the words beautiful angel somehow worked into the Italian title. It didn't take long for him to develop feelings for me, and I maybe loved him at one point. He changed me on what was my seventeenth birthday, telling me he was going to help me become immortal, now being so young I assumed he was helping me with my art, and not making me a vampire. The last words I heard as a human were 'I love you with all the heart I used to possess Jenna'. He abandoned me shortly after he created me. Do you understand now?"

As Spark told me her past, I found myself lying down next to her. I reached over and touched her hand gently, and we just laid there, just like that, until the sun came up the next day. I understood everything.

***

I looked at Spark, having just finished eating; or drinking as one may look at it. "Aren't you done yet?"

She looked up at me, wiping her mouth. "I was just thinking…"

"How's that going for ya?"

She rolled her eyes at me but smirked lightly. "Oh haha."

I smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you thinking?"

"We need a shopping trip. Where haven't we been in forever?"

I sat back on my heels, thinking. "England." I said after a moment.

"Exactly." She stood up and started running.

"Aw Man! That's cheap." I raced after her.

I groaned and followed Spark's lead. My thoughts went back to our house in New Zealand as we ran. I couldn't help but smile. Spark and I had decided, just after we left France, to "purchase some real estate" so to say. We decided to go somewhere fairly unpopulated and that got a fair amount of rainy days. We agreed on New Zealand; more importantly, we agreed upon the old hidden forest that was supposed to be haunted. Not even the most diehard adventurer would step foot in these woods. Not that it mattered; Spark and I had the house hidden in the trees and we specifically left some beast-like and haunting like marks in the woods. As far as our appearance and our striking beauty to the other citizens of New Zealand, they thought we were simply movie stars. Spark and I always had to be careful about when we walked outside. Throughout the last six decades, Spark and I skipped out on school and college and all of that good stuff. It's not a matter of we didn't want to go, or that we didn't trust ourselves, or that we didn't have the financials. It was more a matter of not being able to look like we were senior college students, or even a graduate's student. We both have obtained enough money over the years to live more than comfortably; granted, we didn't live as grand as Edward did with Carlisle, two people neither of us have seen for a while, but money wasn't really a problem for us. We built our house in the haunted woods, deciding on New Zealand for the simple fact of not a lot of people travel there, except for movie productions. We keep to ourselves, the locals thinking we're just standoff-ish movie stars.

We got to England without any problems. We ran to London and walked around slowly, forcing ourselves to act more like a human. Spark almost instantly found a store and quickly pulled me into it. I groaned, but I couldn't help but smile. Shopping with Spark was always, and probably will always be fun. We tried on tons of clothes, and as Spark paid for all the ones we ended up buying, I went a found us another form of transportation…can you say motorcycle? I pulled up next to the store and walked in. I walked next to Spark and grabbed one of the bags from her hand, going through it for a clean set of clothes.

"Did you get us a car?" she asked me, arching an eyebrow.

I nodded, finding a beige sweater and a pair of jeans. "Yeah, I got us a means of transportation." I said as I headed into the changing room.

"Oh?"

I smirked at her curiosity. "So while I was finding our means of transportation…" I paused and held back a laugh at the new wave of curiosity that rushed over Spark. "…I overhead some people talking about a cute little magic shop in Ottery St. Catchpole. I was thinking we could probably head out there…find something to laugh at." I smiled and walked out of the changing room. I pulled my long golden hair up into a parted pony tail, leaving a few strands to frame my face. I smiled at her.

Spark looked at me in confusion. She'd changed into a warm green sweater and a pair of jeans. "Where is that?"

"Not too far away." I smiled at her. "So what do you think?"

She nodded. "I'm game." She smiled brightly at me, almost revealing her teeth.

I hit her lightly. "I'd pull your hair up." I offered with a smirk. "It's gunna be a windy ride." I winked at her then headed out of the store, grabbing our bags. I set them down in the passenger car, which I'd bought solely for the purpose of shopping. Spark and I would fit comfortably on the bike itself.

I straddled the bike and kicked it into life, it roaring quietly underneath me. I smiled over at her. "Well, are you coming?"

"You…you got a motorcycle?!"

I laughed at her expression. "Yes, Princess, I did. It's fast, it's cheap, it's freaking awesome, and I can weave in and out of cars faster than with another car. Now get on."

"But…but…It's gunna mess up my hair!" she whined as she hopped on behind me.

I rolled me eyes. "You'll be fine. I swear." With that, I began racing through the streets of London, and headed toward the little village in Devon.

***

We drove up a dirt road, into a small, quaint village; it had a warm, cozy feel. I glanced back at Spark to see her expression; she looked at peace with the world. I laughed quietly and looked back at the dirt road. I drove us up a hill, seeing a sign saying "Mischief Maker Magic Shop." I pulled to a stop and waited for Spark to get off the bike.

"Do you feel the peace and serenity this place has?" Spark asked as she got off the bike. She had the most peaceful look in the world on her face.

I laughed quietly. "Of course I do Sparkle." I tapped my head with my pointer finger. "I feel the same thing you feel so long as I'm around you." I got off my bike before I felt this light warmth coming from inside the shop. I froze and tried to tap into the power, but nothing happened. I frowned as I felt another flame just like the first, with the slightest difference.

Spark sensed my hesitation and my curiosity. "El…" she whined. "You're killing my buzz. What's wrong?"  
"I feel two powers…but I can't figure out what they do…" I frowned.  
"Oh come on." Spark grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shop.

"Sp..." I stopped; it was useless. I sighed and looked around.

The shop was quaint, like the rest of the village. There were wands and cards and cloaks and those stupid hats. There was a beautiful necklace that sparkled in the light, a sign next to it saying it was supposed to be a charmed pendant; whoever wore it would see a doubling in their magical abilities so long as it was around their neck. The light of the store made the stones sparkle and glimmer; truly eye catching.

However, my golden eyes weren't on the pendant; they were on the tall, skinny, red-haired, freckled boy who was laughing with a boy who looked almost identical; he was just a little shorter. As I looked at them joking around, I know they were the two with the unidentifiable powers. I nudged Spark and nodded toward them. I whispered to her "That's them...but they're human..."

Spark glanced at them and whispered "Are you sure?"

I turned around, pretending to look at the wands behind me, nodding slightly. I noticed the shorter of the two catch my nod earlier and had turned toward the other one. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the taller one turned around. I felt his eyes on me as I walked toward the pendant.

Spark walked towards the cards that were close to the pendant I was looking at. "They're kind of cute..." she whispered so quietly their human ears wouldn't hear a thing. "Especially the shorter one..."

I rolled my eyes. "First off, they're twins; they aren't much different. Second, and more importantly, they're HUMAN."

She nodded slightly, only my keen eyes could catch the movement. "Doesn't make him any less cute."

She paused and then frowned. "The taller one is attracted to you..."

I looked at her in shock. But before I could say anything, I felt him next to me. He was looking at the pendant and I could feel his confidence. That surprised me. Spark and I generally get nothing but stares and quick glances away; our unnatural beauty threatened most humans. Our nature makes humans instinctively stay away from us. The fact that he was standing so close to me was shocking enough; but the lack of fear had me thoroughly confused.

"It's beautiful; isn't it?" he asked me softly. I couldn't help but notice his scent, it was like honey and pastries and then some kind of chemical smell. I wondered what it was.

I nodded, not mentally prepared enough to taste his scent. My hand farthest from him balled into a fist as I thought about how good it was that Spark and I had come across those deer on our way here.

He looked at me curiously before opening his mouth to say something.

Spark interrupted him. She grabbed my arm and whispered "I need to get out of here. He's making me love you in unnatural ways." she paused. "I'll just wait by the bike El." She said a little louder.

I watched her walk away; I thought she'd be my ticket away from hell. I sighed then looked back at the twin in front of me.

He was smiling. "El?" he asked looking rather amused. "Is that short for Elizabeth?"

I shook my head. "Elanor." My bell-like voice rang out softly. I watched his eyes glaze over. I noticed the other twin head for the door; at least he was smart enough to keep away. I sent Spark the strongest cautious emotions I could muster, knowing she'd probably be trying to block all the emotions from inside the shop; lord knows I was.

"Elanor? That's a beautiful name. But isn't it a little dated?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly; he may have been right, but I loved my name. "My mum and dad were a little old fashioned you could say."

He smiled; he liked hearing my voice.

"Ah, I see. Well my name is Fred; Fred Weasley." he looked at me with twinkling hazel eyes, as if I should know him.

"Never heard of you." I said with a shrug. His initial lure was decreasing rapidly as I got accustomed to his scent.

He laughed and the sound made me smile; he has a nice laugh and something told me he used it a lot.

I felt myself look at him curiously. "What?"

He chuckled again. "I doubt any of your kind would have heard of me." he said, still chuckling.  
My heart froze, figuratively of course, and I looked at him, taking a step back.

"Whoa, it's okay. My brother is dating one of you." Fred held his hands up in an "I come in peace" fashion.

I took another step back. I could feel the shock register on my face. "WHAT?!?!" I couldn't believe a vampire would date a human...

"Yeah. Fleur. She's a Veela..." he smiled at me, as if that should mean something.

I opened my mouth to ask what on earth a Veela was, when multiple things happened...sorta.

Fred's freckled face blurred out of my heightened vision. Instead I saw a clearing Spark and I would be heading to, saw two faces I've grown to love, and saw that this would be occurring in a few moments. I groaned and held my head, which was now pounding. "Alice..." I said softly.

Fred looked concerned. He reached forward to touch my arm and help hold me steady, but he pulled back his hand at the slightest touch; he actes as if he'd been shocked.

I headed toward the door. "I have to go." I muttered. My head was still spinning.

"Elanor! Wait!" Fred took a step toward me. "When will I see you again?"

I looked at him. "Right here, this time next week. One week exactly. I have to go." I flew out the door and looked at Spark with wide eyes.

***

Spark walked outside quickly. "Ewwwwwwww." She shook her head and walked over to the bike. She sat down on it, trying to concentrate only on the serenity of the village. She kept her back to the door and ran a hand through her ebony hair. Then she felt the love increase, as if the person feeling the emotions was walking closer. Then she smelt the rich scent of human, and could hear a heartbeat. She turned, wide eyed, and saw one of the twins, the one she'd said was cute, walking toward her.

"Hi." He said softly.

Spark looked at him with wide amber eyes for a moment. "Err…" Since Spark was as old as she was, and never tasted human blood, she didn't have to deal with the horrible burning sensation that most vampires dealt with. "Hi." She said softly.

"I'm George. George Weasley." He smiled charmingly at her, his hazel eyes twinkling gently.

"Jennifer. " she nodded once. "But you can call me Spark." She managed a soft smile. There was something about him that made her want to talk to him.

"Spark? That's an interesting nickname. Does your wand spark a lot?" He smiled at her.

"W…oh, erm, yeah. It does." Spark shrugged, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"That's cool." He smiled then saw the bike. "Whoa! No way. This bike is wicked." His hazel eyes grew about twice their size.

Spark got up and looked at it. She laughed softly, careful not to show too much of her sharp teeth. "It's El's. She's in love with this thing." She shook her head.

"Oh it's beautiful." George nodded. "Though I'm not really one for muggle contraptions."

"Muggle?" Spark tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Non-magical people. Do you not call them muggles wherever you come from?" George looked at her curiously.

"Umm…no." Spark managed a small smile. It was easy to talk to him. She noticed a warm feeling she'd once identified as love. She shook her head; it was just that twin inside with El…there was no way she was feeling this way about him. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

George smiled at her charmingly. He hesitated, then said slowly "Would you like to g…" but he was cut off.

"Right here, this time next week. One week exactly. I have to go." Elanor said as she flew out of the door.

Spark looked at her curiously, then felt the emotions coming off of her. "Wh…"

***

I looked at Spark who was standing rather close to the twin. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "We need to go. Now." I gave her a 'I'll explain later' look.

Spark looked at me with…disappointment? I shrugged it off. Now wasn't the time to think about that. I straddled the bike and kicked it into life, watching Fred walk out of the store.

Spark grabbed onto my waist. "Sorry George. I have to go."

"When will I see you?" he asked in obvious disappointment.

I could feel Spark's eyes on me.

I rolled my own eyes. "Right here, this time next week. One week exactly. Good bye." And we were speeding off before anything else could be said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Mutual Hate

Spark and I pushed the bike to its most extreme limits; man that bike can fly. When we got to the trail that led to the clearing I saw in my vision, I turned the bike off and hid it in the bushes. Then Spark and I ran. After about 7 or so miles, which took all of about five seconds, we came to the clearing I'd seen. I went to step into the clearing when Spark grabbed my arm.

"Okay. Explain." She demanded of me, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're mad I took you away from him." I looked at her in shock. "Spark he's…" I stopped; I could see that reminding her he's human was going to mean nothing to her. Then I saw Spark holding George's hand; a hand that was pale and much like ours. I groaned and she looked at me.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked at me curiously.

"My head hurts." Well, it was true. "But anyway, while we were in the shop, I got an onslaught of futuristic visions and they told me we'd meet them here." I took a step into the clearing from the bushes.

Spark hesitated. "Are you sure you've got the right…" she took a step into the clearing and stopped talking. She could feel the emotions; I could also see myself sitting in the living room of Edward's house, holding my head in my hands. I groaned.

That's when they appeared; beautiful Alice and scarred, yet handsome, Jasper. And Spark…yeah she ran from her spot next to me and tackled Jasper, screaming "JAZZY!" I shook my head at her, smiling lightly, as they both went flying back into a tree; a tree that proceeded to crack and fall backwards, splitting the tree behind it and causing damage to two other trees as the split tree hit them. Jasper had wrapped his arms around her and yelled "SPARKLY!" and he looked completely genuinely happy, something I'd only ever seen when he was with Alice.

Alice glared at Spark for a moment and the shrugged. She looked at me and smiled, showing off her dazzling teeth. She danced forward and hugged me.

I returned her hug and went to smile, but only grimaced. "Alice, Jasper, what brings you two to England and why do I see myself coming home with you?"

Alice laughed quietly and gave me a little squeeze. "You'll find a way to ignore my powers. I promise." she whispered.

Alice's prepositional powers have been the only powers I've never been able to deny and ignore; Spark's I could ignore, but with how close she and I were, it was harder to ignore than to just embrace it. I gave her a weak smile. "And Jasper and Spark love each other the way you love Edward."

She shrugged a t me; Alice always had a problem with Spark because she knew Spark could do something for Jasper that she could never do; Spark could make him extremely happy no matter what his previous emotion was. That and, she always feared Spark would use her powers to ignite some romantic emotions in Jasper.

"So why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." I managed a weak smile, my eyes glancing toward Spark and Jasper who were just sitting and staring at each other.

"Carlisle wants you." Alice shrugged at me.

Jasper looked over. "He said something about missing his should-be daughter." He shrugged.

I looked at Alice. "And Edward…?"

She shrugged. "Who cares what he thinks. Esme misses you two terribly and Emment wants to try fighting you again…and then Rose wants to talk cars with Spark."

I looked at Spark who shot me a huge smile. "Please El?" She started bouncing up and down like an impatient 2 year old on Christmas day.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine. But let the record show that I wasn't in favor of this plan when Edward wants to kill me for coming to his house."

Jasper chuckled. "He won't kill you. Emment will protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need Emment to protect me. I'm capable of taking him on myself. "

Spark laughed next to me. "It'd be the fairest fight he's ever had."

I shrugged.

Alice laughed and looked at me. "You would win. But come on. Jasper and I have our car…"

"Err. I got a bike. I'll take that then stow it on the plane."

Alice nodded. "Of course you will." She winked then off we went.

***

Before I could even finish parking the bike, I was being tackled. I laughed at Emment. "Hey bro. What up?"

Emment laughed at me. "E!" he hugged me close and tight enough that if I was still living, I surely would have been strangled.

I returned his hug full force, and felt him wince slightly. "E!" I kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner. Then I felt eyes on me. "Rosie!" I smiled and saw Rosalie.

"El," Rose smiled at me. "It's been too long."

Before I could reply I heard the voices. I groaned; my head didn't already hurt enough. Without turning around I said "Hello Edward."

"Elanor" His voice was curt. I sighed.

"Hey. I didn't ask to come." I said, hearing his thoughts. I turned and looked at my half brother. I sighed heavily again.

He offered a nod. Well, it was better than a glare. He looked at Spark.

"Sparky! I've missed my little firedog vampire." He walked over and went to scratch her head.

I rolled my eyes.

Spark beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around him in a huge, arm restraining hug, and said "Aw, Eddie-Bear I missed you. Well, I suppose you're more of an Eddie-Stone, now aren't you?" She tilted her head. "After all, Eddie-Bears are cuddly and soft. You're hard and chiseled. Not Eddie-Bearish at all." She shook her head. Her eyes sparkled.

I held back a laugh.

Edward took a long sniff of the air. He gasped. "Smell that? I think I smell smoke. Speak Sparky, speak! Where's the fire girl?" he forced his way out of her arms.  
Spark smirked, her eyes sparkling. "Hey, my bite is worse than my bark." She clenched her teeth together and flashed her teeth as if trying to prove a point.

Jasper laughed.

"Elanor! Spark!" Esme came flying down the front steps and hugged both Spark and I in turn. I returned her hug, and then I saw Carlisle. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you again Elanor." He said softly in my ear.

I nodded. "I've missed you." I admitted softly.

He gave me a soft smile. "I've missed you too." Then he turned to Spark who practically tackled him.

"CARLISLE!"

He chuckled and hugged her warmly. "Spark." He kissed her cheek.

I looked at Esme. "You look pleasantly happy Esme."

She laughed. "I am, now that everyone is home."

I smiled at her and hugged her again.

"Well come on in." She ushered everyone inside.

Everyone else was all smiles and cheer. Me; my head was killing. I thought it was going to explode.

***

After much catching up, everyone had split up. Alice was up and talking to Esme, Spark was with Emment and Rose out in the garage, Jasper and Edward were out hunting, and Carlisle was up in his study. Me, I was holding my head in the living room, trying to block everything out. I groaned and looked up, hearing Spark's thoughts come closer.

She smiled softly at me. "Come on. We'll ask Carlisle if he knows of any remedies to help you out." She grabbed my arm and led me to Carlisle's office, knocking on the door.

"Come on in." Carlisle said softly. He smiled when we walked in.

Spark dragged me through the door. "Carlisle, El's head is killing her from the combination of Jasper, Alice, Edward, and my powers. Is there anything you can do to help her?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Elanor. I wish I could."

I shrugged and sighed. "It's alright. I'll survive; I usually do." I smiled softly at him.

Spark was looking around the room. Her eyes fell on a single painting, and I could feel strong emotions coming from her, but I couldn't quite tell what they were. I paused. "Spark?"

She looked past me and looked straight at Carlisle. "Who painted this picture?"  
Carlisle frowned, looking up from his work again. He looked at it and then he smiled. "Oh that one was painted by Aro. He painted it for some human woman that I think he loved. That was back when I was still with them. That was painted over 200 years ago. He never admitted it, but I swear he loved her."

Spark's emotions intensified. I took a step closer to her. "Spark, what's wrong? What's so important about that picture?"

She looked at me with large eyes. "El. That's me."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Currently Unnamed

We sat in silence for what seemed like another eighty years; not a word, not a glance, not an emotion. Nothing passed between us. Spark just stared off into space; or maybe she was staring into the past. I wasn't sure; I wouldn't use Edward's powers to tap into her mind either. Truth be told, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to see and what I wanted to avoid.

Then, out of nowhere Spark stood up.

I jumped to my feet and looked at her. "Sparkle?"

She didn't look at me; just walked toward the door.

I put myself between her and the door. "Spark, where are you going?"

"Italy. Volterra to be exact." She pushed me out of the way.

"Spark, no." I grabbed her hand.

"Yes. I'm going Elanor. Nothing you say or do will stop me. I need to talk to him; I need to know why he left me." She let out a little of her emotions and it made me gasp; hurt, abandonment, anger, the filled me quickly and I knew she was only giving me a taste. She pulled her emotions back and looked into my eyes. "I need this Elanor."

I nodded. "Fine; we'll go."

Spark shook her head. "I need to go alone."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Spark, we go together or you don't go at all." I let off enough emotions to let her know I was being serious.

She sighed in defeat; her mind was elsewhere. "Fine; but when I go to talk to him, I go alone."

I nodded; I would find a way to hear what was happening. "We need to say goodbye first."

"We don't have…"

"Spark; It's time to say goodbye. We can keep it short." I promised her. I wanted to say goodbye for multiple reasons; maybe Jasper could calm her down a little.

She huffed but nodded. "Fine; but let's keep it quick." Spark stormed into the living room.

I followed her, hoping Edward had heard the entire conversation. I searched for his mind.

_'I did.'_ I heard his silky voice across my mind.

_'Did you warn Jasper?'_ I thought back to him.

_'Yes. I told him to calm her down as much as was possible. I told everyone…'_

_'Edward; I'm worried about how this is going to work out…I'm worried she's going to get her heart broken.'_

He didn't reply for a little. I could see him look at Alice who closed her eyes. I realized what she was doing and was amazed; my concern for Spark blocked out Alice's power. Edward chuckled in my mind. I wondered, briefly, why he was being so nice to me. But before I could wipe the thought from my mind, he answered me.

_'I still blame you, but the Volturi aren't something to mess with.'_  
I walked into the living room, seeing Edward look toward the piano. He got up and started to play softly. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, Spark right behind me. I watched as Jasper stood up and walked slowly over to her; his face looked pained and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I watched as he held her and watched as her face relaxed for a few minutes. I said our goodbyes quickly then Spark walked out of the house with me. They were short and simple goodbyes, laden with promises that we'd be back. As Spark and I headed for Italy, yet again, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward and I had come to an understanding, if there was even the slightest hope that things might be civil between us again.  
_'I'm not sure.'_ his silky voice whispered over my mind. _'But I feel like something is going to change. Maybe it's our relationship; maybe it's something else. Or maybe I'm finally maturing or you are. Just know we'll be with you Ell….Elanor.' _

I smiled softly to myself as Spark and I boarded a plane. _'Thank you.'_ I thought back to him.

***

As far as actual time passing by, it didn't take us long at all to get to Italy; but that's not how it felt. Throughout the entire plane ride, Spark didn't say a single word. It unnerved me but I fought to keep my emotions back. I couldn't help but wonder who from the old gang was still there; probably everyone.

The plane touched down and Spark and I quickly got off the plane and headed toward the cargo pickup where my bike was waiting. I showed them my I.D. and rode it out to the front of the airport where Spark was pacing just a little too fast. I whistled to her and she went to run and hop onto the bike. I gave her a warning glance before she took her first step; thankfully she walked a normal pace and got on the bike.

"Let's go." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I nodded and kicked the bike into high speed, pulling out of the airport parking lot. We practically flew to Volterra.

Just outside the city gates Spark looked at me. "I really would rather go alone."

"Tough." I said with a shrug. "I said it before. Either we both go, or I tie you up and drag you back to Forks and make Emmet sit on top of you. Those are your choices." I let off a few of the serious emotions I'd had before.

Spark sighed; I could see the disagreement in her eyes, but she said nothing. We snuck into the city without any issues. I wondered, as we walked through the shadows, why it had been so easy. I looked up at the moon and realized it was getting late. That made me think about the date; tomorrow at 3 Spark and I would be back in that little town in England. I began to wonder what would bring us there; then I decided it didn't matter; the point was that we would be alive to get there. I took comfort in that fact, but it didn't last long. I began to feel the familiar warmth of the powers I'd known for about 60 years. I paused, not sure whether I was excited or cautious.

"Well well well." I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly, Spark freezing in her tracks. She spun around defiantly, her chin in the air almost instantly.

I looked into the hoods of the two figures in front of us; though I could tell who they were. I tried to give them an icy stare, but I really wanted to throw my arms around one of them; the taller of the two. "Long time no see, Jane, Felix" I nodded to each in turn.

Felix was the first to lower his hood. I could feel the excitement rolling off of him, but he kept it in check. "Too long." He said with a nod and a soft smile.

Jane just glared at me. "Not long enough."

"Aw Jane-ie…didn't you miss me?" I took my eyes off of Felix's face and looked at Jane.

"No."

"Ouch. And yet, I think your bark is worse than your bite." I smirked at her.

"Come here and find out." She challenged me.

"Oh. Kinky." I batted my eyelids at her.

Felix burst out laughing. Then he walked forward and hugged me tightly to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around him as well and breathed in a sigh of relief. If I'd missed anything from here, I missed him. I looked up at him about to ask a question before I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked back at Spark and nodded.

"Felix, Jane, we need to talk to Aro."

Jane arched an eyebrow at me. "About what?" she practically spat at me.

"None of your business thanks." I shot at her.

Felix shook his head, but I could feel that he was happy to see me again. "Aro's inside."

Spark grabbed my arm. "Els…I need to do this myself."

I took a deep breath but then frowned and nodded. "First sign of anything and I'm in there. Beware excess powers."

Spark nodded, giving me 'yes Mother' look.

I would have laughed any other time. I watched as she walked inside.

***

Spark walked into the chamber slowly. She looked at Aro who stood up from his seat with his brothers. "Jennifer! Have you come to join us?"

"Aro. We need to talk. In private."

Aro looked at her in confusion; Spark could feel it. She could also feel something else. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Spark stormed up to him and glared fiercely, sticking her hand out as she went.

Aro walked forward slowly, cautiously. He looked at her. "Where's Elanor?"

"With Felix." Her tone was harsh and cold, very unforgiving.

Aro touched her palm and then gasped. He pulled back as if he'd been shocked.  
He looked around the room. "Leave. Now."

Marcus walked forward quickly. "That will leave you vulnerable. We can't do that."

Spark glared at him. "He can do whatever the bloody hell he wants to do. You don't bloody rule him. This is a conversation between Aro and I not you Marcus."

Marcus glared at her. Then he looked at Aro; "Fine. But I hope she harms you in some way."

Aro shook his head. "If you're that worried, send Felix in here."

Spark glared. "That won't work. You won't separate Elanor and Felix."

She could feel the curiosity between Marcus and Aro, but she pushed it off. If they wanted to find out what Elanor and Felix felt for each other, they would have to find a different way.

"Bring her in as well then. Two for two. Elanor won't attack me."

Spark found herself thinking 'That's what you think.'

Marcus glared then nodded before leaving; everyone followed suit.

***

I wrapped my arms around Felix and rested my head against his chest.  
Felix had his strong arms wrapped around my waist, his chin on my head lightly. "I've missed you." He admitted softly.

I looked up at him with sparkling golden eyes. Somehow I was ignoring all of the emotions coming from the hall where Spark was, and I was enjoying just being in Felix's arms. Nothing had ever happened between us, though we'd always flirted with one another.

I began to think about how I'd felt when I'd left. It had almost been like I'd left part of myself here. But in Felix's arms…I felt whole. I reached up and brushed my hand along his black cropped hair and I smiled sweetly. "I've missed you too."  
Felix opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. He let go of me and looked in the general direction of the doors.

I sighed as Jane walked out.

"You're wanted."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"Aro and…her…they want you in there."

"Who; me or Felix?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Both."

I frowned but nodded, walking inside. I looked around and gasped lightly. Throughout my entire time here, I don't think I'd ever seen this room entirely empty once.

Felix walked in behind me and I felt him tense up a little. I glanced at him then looked down at Aro and Spark who were just staring at each other. Spark had her hand up to Aro who was touching it lightly, almost as if he were afraid of what he would see. I cleared my throat.

Aro pulled away, opening his eyes. He looked at me and said softly "My power only works one way, but I need you to show something to Jennifer. Will you do that for me Elanor?"

I looked at Spark; if she didn't want me to know, I would act like I didn't, even though I would find out some way, and would tell Aro that I couldn't do it.

Spark nodded at me.

I walked forward slowly, but before I could get three steps ahead, Felix grabbed my arm. He sent me as many 'warning emotions,' as I like to call them, as he could muster, the warning in his eyes. I didn't need it though, it was an obvious warning; _you might see more than you've ever wanted to see. This might change everything you've ever looked at. And Aro might use it against you._

I took a deep breath and opened my mind to Aro's power. I could feel Felix watching me protectively; I wondered momentarily if he would protect me over Aro. I pushed that thought from my mind and concentrated on what was going to happen next.

I held out my hand to Aro who closed his eyes again so he could concentrate on what I saw.

_I could see Spark; no not Spark, the lady from the painting. Then the vision got closer, Aro moved closer. The line of vision shook slightly; he was shaking his head. He looked back up and looked around; I recognized the scenery. It was Venice; specifically in a gondola in Venice, floating along the water with a full moon overhead. The line of vision moved so that it was looking into the relatively calm water; a younger, not so papery, looking Aro looked back at me. Then the vision looked back at Spark. She looked unconscious, almost dead. I heard someone whisper "This is because I love you Jenny. Forgive me if you ever realize it was I." and then I could feel my teeth brush against her neck._

Aro pulled his hand away and I began to shake.  
I felt Felix's arms around me, but I looked at Spark, ignoring him. "Close your eyes and open your mind." I whispered with a sudden inspiration to try something.

Spark nodded as she did what I asked, holding out her hand to me.

I placed my hand on hers and poured the entire scene into emotions; painting it so vividly that I knew she'd be able to see what I saw. She pulled her hand back, looking shocked. She turned her head to Aro.

"Jenna…" Aro sighed trying to find words. It was the first time I had ever truly seen him speechless. The first time he was unsure of himself, unknowing what to say.

"Don't you DARE Jenna me! You left me; half dead… wait no, FULLY DEAD IN A GONDOLA!" Spark looked like she was about ready to kill him if he wasn't already dead. "There was nobody there to teach me what to do! Nobody to keep my thirst down,." If Spark could shed a tear they would be streaming from her face.

Aro moved next to her, I knew it was my moment to leave; he needed to be alone with her. Felix and I nodded our goodbyes and left the room. What happened next could only be told through Spark's mind because she shut off all emotion to me. Besides, I knew she loved Aro and what happened between him and I should never change that.

***

(Spark's Point Of View)

"YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU TOOK ME ON A ROMANTIC RIDE AND KILLED ME!" I screamed, unable to hold back anymore. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PROPOSE! SOME PART OF ME THOUGHT MAYBE YOU LOVED ME BUT NO, YOU KILL AND RUN." My hand was at his throat, feeling as though I could kill him.

His hand was in my hair, "I have missed your touch Jenna. Part of me has always wondered what would have happened if I stayed. I'm assuming you are wondering why I ran?" Although I was sure he could even feel my anger radiating I nodded. "I was afraid Jenna, you made me feel things I'd never felt. I was foolish to change you, scared and foolish."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU KILLED ME!!!" I swear if I could cry…

"I still love you."

"Then why did you never come after me? I waited for you. I would sit at the gallery we met in for hours, fighting that human thirst, hoping you'd come and find me."

"I know, I saw you." He said softly, I could feel regret now. Regret, anticipation, and for some reason I could still feel love radiating off of him, it was stronger than any emotion I had ever felt, well, that isn't true, the feelings from the taller of those twins for Elanor, that was strong, maybe even stronger than this, but nevertheless this guy that betrayed me so long ago still loved me. "It's not that I didn't want to approach you, I couldn't. I told my brothers of what I did and they said to leave you."

"YOU SAW ME!" Oh I was pissed now. I couldn't take it anymore; Slapping Aro across the face I ran, no goodbyes, no explanations, just pure running. I got out of that room as fast as I could.

(Elanor's Point of View)

I looked at Felix as we left; I could feel his confusion but there was also something else; love? No. There was no way Felix loved me; it wasn't possible. I pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on the first emotion. But before I could get two words out of my mouth, Felix had his arms wrapped around me. I looked deeply into his eyes and I lost all track of time. We could have stayed like that for all eternity; I wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't until I felt extreme anger that I came back to reality.

I looked at the doors as Alice ran past at full speed. I looked at Felix "Say nothing." I said softly. I fought back the urge to kiss him; fought back the urge to wrap my arms around him again and just let Spark run off. But then I couldn't abandon her; I loved Spark…especially now that I knew we were more than just sisters by soul, or lack thereof, depending on how you look at it; the same venom flowed through our veins and it was the same venom that brought us into this 'undead' life. "I have to go." I turned from him and ran, Spark almost out of my eyesight entirely.

I followed her the whole way to England; she ran nonstop for a day. I'm not sure what brought her there; why we went there. The only thing I could figure out was that she could feel this weird pull toward England; like something was drawing her to there. She ran up the dirt path we'd been up a week ago; wow a week already? I watched as the shorter of the twins walked out of the shop and looked around. He smiled as he saw her; but it faded quickly when he saw her expression.  
Spark ran up to him. She looked like she was going to tackle him; but if she would have tackled him at full force, she would have killed him. I sent forward as many cautious emotions as I could muster. She seemed to take head because she slowed down and stopped; Spark just looked up at him.

George ran down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. As he ran to Spark the swell of emotions I was picking up on scared me. What didn't scare me is how Spark felt safe with him, but he was human that dig bug me a little bit. After everything with Aro, she could feel for this human, it wasn't right unless... No, it couldn't be.

I watched as Spark stopped faking her breathing and just held him. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." I heard George whisper in her ear as he held her closer, one arm around her middle, the other hand running through her hair, "Nothing will hurt you with me here to stop them Jenny.".

I looked at them. His words were said with hesitance, and love. It felt as though this George character already loved Spark, and she wasn't doing anything to stop him from calling her something other than Jennifer, or Spark for that matter. _'Aw crap. And we just got the house all settled in. Damn it.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Memory Lane

I stretch my feet out and arch my back, feeling it pop a couple times. It never ceases to amaze me how human our vampire bodies seem sometimes; especially since Spark and I don't partake in human blood. I shrugged and looked at Spark, holding two cups of espressos for good measure. I glanced at Spark who looked rather peaceful; maybe it was the atmosphere of Venice, or maybe it was the fact that she had George. Either way, I was surprised that she wanted to go to Venice, the place where she was bitten. I couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with George taking her on a date here.

Sensing my wonder, Spark looked over at me and flashed a smile. "I'm happy El.  
I could live with this. It's calm and it's peaceful…and George and I are happy."

I laughed softly and nodded. "It is calm and peaceful. Though, I kinda want to go back to our New Zealand home. I still haven't finished decorating everything and it's driving me crazy."

Spark laughed and nodded. "Hun, you've always been crazy."

I nodded. "'Tis true." I flashed a smile at her.

She laughed softly again. Then she stretched. "I wonder where George is taking me next."

I smiled at her knowingly.

She gasped and stared at me. "YOU KNOW!"

I giggled, if a vampire can giggle, softly. "I've been sworn to the utmost secrecy.  
Sorry."

"Fine…be that way. But I'm so holding back the next Fred date location from you.  
And it's going to be one you'll like." She smirked at me.

I shrugged. "All the more reason to be surprised."

She pouted.

I laughed again. "You never did tell me all the details; only that he took you here."

I looked over at Spark and smiled as her eyes got a little glossy. "It was wonderful El…" She smiled at me. "Well…"

***

(1 year 3 months prior)

Spark was throwing clothes at my head as she tore them out of her closet.

"Spark, Hun, calm down. Just grab something to wear. I'm sure you'll look beautiful. You always do. Just pick something."

She looked at me from the closet. "Vampire. Date. Human."

I rolled my eyes and got up. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. "Sit. Stay. Don't make me call Emment and Jasper."

Spark flushed lightly. "What are they going to do?"

I smirked. "Why Emment will sit on you and Jasper will give you so many relaxed emotions that you'll practically be on tranquillizers. Which reminds me…" I sent her as many calm and serene emotions as I could muster. "Now just trust your El, okay?" Before she could answer me I was already in the closet. I grabbed a beautiful black cocktail dress that was going to be appropriate for what they were doing. Of course I knew, George had asked me what I thought of it. He was going to take Spark on a romantic gondola ride in Venice. I had given him a heads up, after promising that I thought it was beautiful and sweet, that Spark might not be as into it as he thought; that she had some bad past experience with a gondola and Venice. And being the cocky male that he was, he said she'd be okay that he would help her get over it.

I walked out with the dress and Spark jumped to her feet. "I love you!" She grabbed the dress from my hands and changed clothes quickly. I laughed at her. "Now sit so I can finish your hair." I pushed her into a chair and smiled at her.

"Just no pulling Spark's hair out; Okay?"

I smirked. "We'll see." I started working on her hair. By the time I was done  
Spark looked beyond amazing. She spun in a circle for me and I couldn't help but smirk and say "Okay. Maybe we should change your look."

Her face fell. "What are you talking about? I really look that bad?"

"No Spark. You look that good. Poor boy is going to go into cardiac arrest. Even to change him you need his heart pumping."

She laughed. "I'll get it pumping."

I laughed. Then the doorbell rang. "Ah saved by the bell." I smirked at her before going to get the door. "George." I smiled at him, opening the door happily. "Come on in. Spark's almost ready."

George, looking all nice and dressed up, walked inside. "Hi El. How are you today?"

"Good. George I really wish you'd reconsider this. Spark and Venice just don't click…"

George shook his head. "No El…Everything's already set."

I sighed and heard Spark coming. I looked toward the stairs.

Spark walked down them slowly and smiled at George.

I glanced at George, honestly worried that his heart had stopped.

"Whoa." His eyes grew wider than any other human's have in front of me. I chuckled. "You look absolutely beautiful Jenny."

I smiled at the pleased look on Spark's face. "Alright you two, go have fun.  
George, keep what I said in mind, and I will be waiting up so don't take too long please. A girl needs her sleep." I winked at Spark.

Spark laughed and George just looked at us in confusion; he didn't know we were vampires yet. I waved them out the door.

Spark looked at George curiously as he spun her in a circle and she felt a squeezing sensation before seeing a familiar sight that almost made her panic.

George kissed her cheek. "Welcome to Venice Jenny." He whispered in her ear.

Spark looked at him. "George. I...I can't. I can't believe El let you do this…"

George shook his head. "She told me not to. Jenny whatever happened before; it's not going to happen again. I won't let it. I swear."

Spark held back a 'It can't I'm already a vampire' comment that was on the tip of her tongue and just looked at him in disbelief.

"There's more she advised me against, and of course I didn't listen to her…" he took her hand and led her to the gondola that was waiting for them. He got in silently and offered his hand to her. "Jenny?"

Spark stood there shaking her head. "I can't…" Flashbacks were flying through  
Spark's mind of when she'd been here with Aro.

"You can Jenny. Whatever happened before…it doesn't matter now."

Spark looked at him; George's voice was so soft, so warm, and all she felt from him was love and encouragement. She took a deep breath then nodded and took a step into the gondola. She sat down and looked up at George who was smiling brightly. She could feel how proud he was of her, as well as see it.

George sat down next to her before the gondola began to move. He put his arm around her and smiled softly. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight, yet?"

Spark gave him a slightly nervous smile and nodded. "Yes. I believe you have.

But I like to hear it so feel free to say it again."

George chuckled again. "You look absolutely stunning Jenny." He whispered in her ear.

Spark smiled and then looked at him. "So what kinds of things do you like George?"

He smiled warmly. "Well, pranks, obviously since Fred and I have our own joke shop, and I like Quidditch, art, skydiving, ski…"

Spark cut him off, her eyes sparkling at the mention of 'art.' "You like art? What kind of art?" She looked at him curiously.

"Honestly I like the older art…stuff from a couple hundred years ago." He smiled, glad to have found something she was interested in as well.

Spark smiled at him and didn't even think before asking her next question. "Who's your favorite artist?"

George smiled. "Franklin DiNardo. He's got some truly exquisite stuff."

Spark's smile faded. "Fr…" then she smiled. "Really?"

George nodded. "By far. I like DiNardo's work more than Picasso or Voltaire…or even DiVinci."

Spark blushed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

George was surprised but smiled and hugged her in return. "What's that for?"

"Thank you." She said, not even aware of what she was saying or doing.

"For what?" He tilted her head and stroked her hair softly.

"For liking my work so much…"

George froze and looked at her. "Your work…?"

Spark froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Uh-oh…" she paused. _'El's going to kill me…'_

"Spark that would make you," he paused calculating in his mind. "Blimey, you'd be almost 400 years old!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Err. I meant…err…oh shoot. George…" Spark took a deep breath. "Oh El's going to kill me." She shook her head then looked at him. "George I'm not a Veela or whatever it is you think I am. I'm a…" she paused. "I'm a vampire."

George paused and just looked at her.

Spark sighed and turned away. "I can understand if you never want to see me again; I wouldn't want to."

George looked at her and touched her cheek after a slight hesitation. "Answer me this; do you drink human blood?"

Spark looked shocked but shook her head. "No I never have; I never will. El's the same way."

George nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

Spark frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just explains the things that I never got; why you didn't know what a Veela was, why you hesitated when I asked about your wand." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Why you're skin is hard and cold and so pale." He spoke softly. "Why you seem hear things no one else does, why you are so much more graceful than any other I've ever seen." He smiled leaning closer to her slowly.

Spark just looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why I was head over heels in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you." He whispered before kissing her softly…

***  
I looked at Spark. "YOU KISSED HIM?!"

Spark smiled. "Actually he kissed me."

"YOU TWO KISSED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! JENNIFER PARKER!"

Spark put her hand over my mouth laughing quietly. "Hey you've got some story telling of your own there chica."

I smiled at her. "What time are you thinking about?"

Spark arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh I don't know…the night you and Fred stayed  
over."

I blushed as I began to remember that night as if it were yesterday.

***

I opened my eyes feeling him come closer. It wasn't going to be our first date; Fred had surprised me with a trip to Ireland for that; it was, however, the first time we would stay the night together. Neither of us was planning on anything sexual or intimate. No, we were just planning on going to New Zealand. He wanted to see the house; wanted to know the life we lived. I also was going to tell him about being a vampire tonight.

I heard Spark open the door and hear the idle small talk she made with him. I checked my reflection and smiled softly; my golden hair was wavy today and I wore a simple pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt; I looked very human. I took a deep, and unnecessary, breath then walked down the stairs, forcing myself to walk slowly. I smiled when I saw Fred; I couldn't help it, he just made me happy. He stood there, with his shaggy ginger hair and his countless freckles… okay so he had 73 freckles but hey, who's counting? Behind his slim and tall figure was a suitcase; and boy could I feel the excitement leaking off of him. Spark drove us to the airport in the car we'd bought; she swore she needed something more accessible than the motorcycle; we both knew that the only reason she didn't like the bike was because there wasn't a back seat…or because it messed up her hair; one of the two.

Spark looked at me as we waited for them to call our plane. "Behave you two. Now Fred; Elanor is my sister if you will. If you do so much as try to do something to hurt her I give her full permission to beat your butt." She nodded once and smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at Spark. "Oh shush. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Spark turned away from me and sniffled. "I'll….manage…."

I laughed softly and pushed her gently. "Quit acting. No having George over without supervision."

She spun around, dropping her very convincing façade. "WHAT?!"

I smirked at her. "Nope."

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "But but but but…"

I laughed. "Spark. I'm kidding."

She smirked. "You scared me. You know that? Bloody scared me."

Fred was chuckling next to me.

Spark arched an eyebrow. "She can so take you."

He smirked. "I know."

"And take him I am. Away from you." I winked at her then hugged her. "Behave."

"Never." Spark smirked at me then waved as I led Fred away from her and onto the plane. I waved to her before finding my seat. I smiled over at Fred as he took my hand in his; it always amazed me how he never shied away from my cold and stone-like skin.

After two days on the plane, stopping in London for 5 hours, then stopping in Hong Kong for almost two hours, and then finally arriving in Auckland, I couldn't get off the plane fast enough. Two days after when we departed was a horribly long time on something like a plane. I rested my head against his shoulder as a taxi driver took us close to the house. I smiled and opened the door; it felt good to be home. I looked at Fred, offering him a hand. "Welcome to New Zealand."

Fred looked around "It's absolutely stunning…" I could hear the wonder in his voice and feel the emotions rolling off of him as he took my hand again. It made me smile.

"Wait till you see the beach." I winked at him then paid the taxi driver and walked with him up to the house.

After a quick shower, Fred decided he wanted to test my 'wait till you see the beach' theory and bounced around begging me to go to the beach with him like a little kid wanting to open his presents on Christmas Day. I laughed lightly and nodded. "Alright; let's go."

Fred did a little jig, which of course made me laugh, and then we walked hand in hand down to the beach. The sun had just started to set behind the ocean line casting beautiful colors across the sky as we walked in the sand, both of us barefoot. Not much was said between us; it wasn't necessary, we were just happy to be with each other. That's just how we were. I smiled and looked over at him making a decision. If I didn't do this now, I never would. "Fred…I need to tell you something."

Fred glanced over at me with a…wait a knowing look? Was it possible that he already knew?

I frowned. "Why do you look like you know something you shouldn't?"

Fred chuckled. "Because I do Ella; but that's not the point. The point is I know what you want to talk about."

I arched my eyebrow. "Oh? And pray tell what that topic is." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, stopping walking.

He looked at me seriously. "You're not human. In fact, I'd go so far as saying you're a vampire."

Yeah; totally caught me by surprise. "Um…"

Fred chuckled. "It's okay Ella. George told me; but only because I bugged him for it first."

I looked at him curiously. "And you're okay with it?"

He nodded. "George explained the whole thing to me. Thought I deserved to know."

If I could have, I would have blushed. "I was going to tell you…"

Fred put his finger on my lips softly. "Shh. I know. You needed to tell me on your own time. I just think it's cool. I understand why you waited. I probably would have done the same thing Ella."

I offered him a small smile. "So you don't think I'm some horrible beast?"

Fred chuckled. "No. Actually, I think you're a beautiful young woman who just can't die."

I shook my head but I was amused by his acceptance. I opened my mouth to say something but he touched his finger to my lips again. "Shh. You talk too much." He smiled softly. "I love you Ella."

Fred leaned forward and kissed me softly.

_'I love you too Fred.'_ I whispered in my mind softly, not sure why I didn't say it out loud before he kissed me.

***

Spark looked at me critically. "You didn't say you loved him?"

I shook my head slowly. "About a year and a half and I've yet to say it."

Spark shook her head slowly. "Come on El. Even I said it."

I nodded. "I know. I think he's going to propose tonight…I'm going to tell him tonight."

She looked at me critically. "Do you love him?"

I nodded again after a little hesitation. "Yes. I do."

"Then tell him. Tonight." She smiled encouragingly.

I nodded. "You know we've been through a lot this past year and a half Sparkle." I said nodding at her.

She returned my nod. "You're not kidding. Between you trying to figure out what is going on with Felix and Fred, and me with George…Romania. It's all been crazy."

I looked at her. "Not just for us. You've also got Edward falling in love with that Bella chick. I can't believe he not only managed to attract a tracker and his girlfriend, but then run away from her to have her fall in love with a wolf, to come back after almost committing suicide by going to the Volturi, to fighting that massive load of newborns."

Spark looked at me, confusion rolling off of her. "What newborns?"

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you. The last time Felix stopped by he and Jane had gone out and went to check out a supposed Newborn invasion that the tracker's girlfriend formed to get revenge on Edward and the others while she killed Bella; A love for a love. Edward apparently teamed up with wolves."

"No way!"

"Yep. Imagine that."

Spark laughed. "But you're right. We have been through a lot."

I looked at her. "Especially George's ear…?"

Spark nodded. "Especially George's ear."

***

"SPARK! Hurry up! I know you want to look nice the first time you meant Arthur and Molly but come on. You always look beautiful. You're a vampire for Pete's sake."

Spark came flying down the stairs. She looked totally frazzled. "Look. Vampire. Dating. Human. What part of that don't you get?"

I rolled my eyes. "What part of 'flawless looking vampire' don't you get?"

She huffed at me and rolled her eyes. "Come on. They should be getting back from that thing they were going to do with that Potter boy any minute now."

"It's kinda crazy how they've got this war going on that no one knows about. I don't get how so many worlds can be on one planet. You've got the world of Vampires, the world of humans/muggles, and the world of Wizards. Makes me wonder what other ones there are." I said as I headed toward the motorcycle that was waiting out front.

Spark nodded and got on behind me. "I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure what but it's just a bad feeling. I don't like it El. It makes me nervous…"

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I look at the entire family and know someone isn't going to make it; though who it is I can't figure out." I kicked the bike into life and off we headed toward the Burrow that Fred and George had given us directions to.

When we got there, I could feel the emotional distress. I stopped the bike and glanced back at Spark whose eyes were wide with terror. The emotions coming from there were horrific; someone had died and someone else was injured…and there were feelings of betrayal. I walked up to the gate and opened it slowly.

Fred walked out looking troubled. He saw me and walked quickly toward me, specifically not looking at Spark. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head against my neck.

I stiffened slightly and then wrapped my arms around him and he began to shake with what I could only think were shudders from restraining his tears. "What's wrong?" I whispered lightly.

"Moody's dead…and George…"

That's all Spark needed to here. She was running, a little too fast, toward the house. She burst into the kitchen, the door breaking off its hinges.

I followed quickly, Fred following me like a puppy. I moved a hand up to my mouth at what I saw.

On the couch was George, lying there paler than any living person I'd ever seen. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of his chest I would have easily thought him dead.

Spark walked over slowly; I don't think she could have managed to go any faster. "No…" she whispered softly.

Next to me I felt Fred take out his wand and whisper a word in Latin that sounded like "_Reparo_" though I wasn't sure. The door magically fixed itself. I looked back at Spark as she knelt down next to George. I reminded myself to breathe like a human but found that it made my throat burn. I looked around and knew why; George had been bleeding horribly recently. I shook my head sadly and looked at Fred. "Is he going to be okay?"

Fred nodded slowly. "We think so. We hope so."

Even as I watched George opened his eyes and Spark looked at him sadly. He offered her a weak smile and she burst out into tearless sobs. She leaned forward onto his chest, careful not to crush his ribcage with the force of which she lay her head down.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other before nodding to one another. I caught the look of approval in their eyes.

George put a hand on Spark's back awkwardly; he didn't really have much other option in the way of comforting her with actions. "Sparkle…Jenny…I'm okay. You might have to speak up every now and then but I'm okay. Even better than that; I'm holy. Get it? Holey." He offered her a second smile.

Spark shook her head. "I can't lose you…" she whispered.

George frowned. "You're not Jenny."

"No…You don't understand." She sobbed, still tearlessly.

Watching this made me reach over subconsciously and take Fred's hand in my own.

"The vampire that changed me…Aro… it didn't take long for him to develop feelings for me, and I maybe loved him at one point. He changed me on what was my seventeenth birthday, telling me he was going to help me become immortal. Because I was so young I assumed he was helping me with my art, and not making me a vampire. The last words I heard as a human were 'I love you with all the heart I used to possess Jenna'. He abandoned me shortly after he created me. Do you understand now? He changed me after telling me he loved me…he left me after that. I can't lose you too George…"

George got the most serious and sincere look on his face as I heard him whisper "I love you too much to ever leave you Jenny."

Spark whispered softly. "I love you too George."

***

I looked at Spark and smiled. But then the reverie ended quickly and suddenly. A sharp pain across my chest told me something was wrong. I sat up straight, no longer leaning back and reclining in comfort. My cup of espresso went flying and smashed into the pavement, shattering into a million pieces, my eyes closed tight, and my hand went flying toward where my heart no longer beat.

Spark sat up straight, her eyes filled with concern. She touched my arm only for me to recoil at her usually comforting touch. "El?" She asked softly. "What's wrong? Why are you so hurt?"

I glanced at her; the fact that she was able to feel the pain could only mean one thing; it was emotional. I said the first words that came to mind. As much as I didn't want to believe they were true I knew deep down in my soul that they were. "Fred's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 The Saddest Chapter I will EVER Write

We left Italy and headed to England immediately. I would describe how we got there and how we ended up at some beat up castle-like thing filled with people like George and…I can't even think his name…

We walked in through these huge oak doors, signs of a battle all around us. I followed where my heart led me...or should I say the space where my heart once was; it used to be still and whole…now it just didn't beat. I could feel curious glances come toward Spark and me, but I honestly didn't care. I walked silently toward where I saw a redheaded family and a girl with bushy brown hair. I saw the two people I'd been looking for; one earless and one with longer hair than the rest; Charlie and George. "Where is he?" My voice was a whisper to them but to my own sensitive ears it was too loud. I could hear it crack with emotion and could sense the pity coming from the weeping Molly who was leaning on her husband. "Where is his body?"

George looked astounded. "How did you…"

George's question was cut off as Spark ran past me and hugged him. I didn't even bother reminding her that he was only human and she could snap him in about 5 seconds if she squeezed too hard. I looked away, feeling the bits of my heart shatter even more.

Charlie stood up and put his arm around me. "Come on. I'll take you to him." His voice was soft and quiet but reassuring. I reminded myself to thank him later.

George looked at Spark to Charlie to me to Spark. "Wait. You three know each other?"

Spark nodded. "Umm yeah. About that…."

Charlie interrupted her. "Yes. We met once. A while ago."

***

Spark and I had decided we wanted some sightseeing and Spark wanted to see if she could still feel the emotions of dragons, so we found ourselves in Romania. It didn't take long before Spark stopped dead in her tracks, "You feel that?" She asked tensing up.

"Fear?"

"And lots of it, curiosity, fear, emotional pain, this is a dragon El." She moved quickly towards the emotions to find this beautiful deep orange colored dragon that could not be more than 2 years old. "He's beautiful, look at him." She whispered from behind a tree.

"He's also being abused." I watched a large man whip the dragon. Spark did something strange, she moved towards the dragon that looked at her. There was a strange connection there, the moment the dragon saw Spark it felt safe, well as safe as it could.

"Who are you?" The man whipping the dragon stared at Spark, obviously mystified by her veela like beauty.

"I am someone who will hurt you if you continue beating this innocent animal." She said weaker than she meant to be.

The man laughed obviously not as afraid as he should be of Spark. "Oh really, what are you going to go about it, girly?"

I felt Spark tense; this was not going to be pretty. She flashed her fangs, "I'll kill you." Her words were deep and vengeful.

"What are you?" He backed against a tree dropping the whip. I held my arms out and the dragon came to me, getting out of harm's way. We both watched Spark with wonder.

"I'm what you fear at night, what sends children under their covers, the beast that feeds on human blood." She was even scaring me, who knew she could be this... typical vampire?

It amazed me how someone as petite and seemingly breakable as her made a grown man tremble in fear, "You're a... a..."

"Vampire." She hissed, fangs bared as close to the man's neck as she could get without biting him right before he ran. Calming down she sat against a tree, the dragon I was holding went right to her after and nuzzled against her, making her emotions do a complete 180. Smiling she pet the dragon's head, "Hey sweetheart, I think I'll keep you. Can I name you Neflend?"

I watched as the dragon seemed to nod and I could feel that the dragon loved Spark and instantly became hers. "Sparkle, we can't take a dragon with us."

"So we find a place for him?" She asked with puppy dog eyes wanting this dragon more than anything.

"I think we passed one on our way here, the guy in charge looked capable." Starting to walk I laughed as the dragon took Spark onto his back and flew her to a dragon farm.

"Whoa." A man with red hair stared at Spark and the dragon as I ran up but stayed unseen.

"Um, hi?" She said with a small laugh. "I found this dragon being abused, unfortunately I can't take him with me, I was wondering..." Spark was cut off by wonder as she watched the man circle around her, staring at her up and down.

"I've never seen one of your kind in person before, you are very fascinating, Miss..?" He was tapping his chin now and I could feel the confusion and anger coming off of Spark.

"For the last time... I'M NOT A VEELA!" She growled.

"A veela? Who would mistake you for a veela? My brothers probably would come to think of it, but no, you're a vampire." He touched her arm but didn't flinch like most did from our cold hard skin. "My name is Charlie Weasley by the way."

"Weasley? Any relation to a Fred or George Weasley?" I asked coming out from behind the tree.

"Two of you, it is my lucky day. Yes, they are my younger brothers." The man took me in and smiled. "How do you two know them?"

Spark gave me this strange look and an emotion that I could only describe as feared excitement. She didn't want to say she was dating a human, so she avoided the question, "Oh I apologize, my name is Spark and this is Elanor."

"Pleasure is all mine ladies." I could feel he was at a loss of what to do, obviously he knew a lot about us at least enough to know we don't need much. "So who is this beautiful creature?"

Spark pets her dragon, "I have named him Neflend, and he's rather fond of me." Laughing, Charlie and I watched as the newly christened Neflend nuzzled against her.

"As I see. And I assume you have ability?"

"I feel emotions; dragons are the only creature it works on. If I'm feeling strongly enough, my feelings will radiate to others." Spark explained sitting down against a tree with Neflend as close to her lap as he could get.

"Spark... we need to go, you have a date tonight... A rather big one if I should say so." Of course I knew all about the date, George always passes them by me.

"Wait, Spark... is your first name Jennifer?"

Well, she was shocked, to say the least. "Yes, it is."

"You're dating my younger brother, and I thought he was kidding by how beautiful he said you were. So that means Elanor, you are dating Fred." He pieced together.

"He's good." Spark thought to me as I was trying to get us out of there.

"Please, come on, we need to go." I was about ready to grab her arm and run.

"Fine.,. Please take care of my baby." She said with a smile, standing up.

"Take care of my brothers." He kissed our hands and we were gone.

***

I found no humor in the memory; humor that usually came to me with anything that had the word 'Rome' in it. I just looked up at Charlie.

"Come on El." He said softly leading me from the hall. "How did you find this place?" He asked leading me to another doorway.

"I could feel him…Rather…feel his absence."

I felt Charlie nod next to me. He opened a door for me and stopped me before I walked in. "There is going to be a lot of blood. Will you be okay?"

I nodded again. "Believe me; I've no appetite."

He nodded and then gave me a small smile. "Okay." He moved so I could walk in.

I walked in slowly, especially for a vampire. Each movement seemed to be weighed down by some unexplainable force that I have never felt. I didn't even look at the other bodies; I didn't need to. I was being led to where he lay. I felt what was left of my heart shatter even more and felt myself stop breathing, something I rarely did.

There he laid his body already cold, a pale blue about his features. His ginger hair had ash and dust and rubble in it, dust on the tip of his nose, the ghost of a laugh still on his face. There were little stains where someone had laid across his body and cried; probably Molly. I stood in front of him and took in every detail; it was obvious he'd been doing some serious fighting before hand, had been doing some damage. He'd even been laughing or making some kind of a joke when he died. I could see it in his still features.

I walked closer to his head and dropped to my knees softly, everything else around me silent now; every emotion, every thought, every scent, ever sound...I knew nothing other than the man I loved in front of me…and he was gone. He went where I literally could not follow. How easy humans had it; when they lost their loved ones they could reassure themselves that they would join that loved one in death one day; it wasn't so for me, for Spark. When we lost those we loved…that was it. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I brushed some of his hair away from his closed eyes. I lifted his head gently and placed it in my lap and just stroked his hair as if he were sleeping, feeling pieces of me disappear for good.

After sitting like that for I couldn't tell you how long, I placed his head gently back on the hard floor and leaned forward and began to sob in the way a vampire does; tearlessly and softly. I gripped his shirt as if gripping it would bring him back to me, noticing now more than ever his lack of heartbeat. "Why?" I asked softly. "Why did you go where I couldn't follow…?" I sobbed, wishing for once that I could actually produce tears. "I love you…" I whispered as I turned my head and looked up at him. "I love you…why did you leave me? I can't do this on my own…Fred…" I could sense someone next to me but I didn't know who it was at first.  
Then I felt strong arms around me, pulling me away from him. Even though I could have fought them and clung to him I let myself be drawn into a warm embrace. I sobbed against the chest, leaving no tears. "Why?" I asked my unknown hugger, my unknown comfort. "Why did he leave me? I love him…"

Charlie kissed the side of my head. "I know Elanor. I know. And he loved you…"  
He whispered softly. "But it's time to say goodbye…"

I nodded as Charlie rose to his feet. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, half expecting him to jump and say "APRIL FOOL'S!" but of course he didn't. Instead he laid there, no heartbeat, no pulse…just cold and hard and…dead. "I love you Fred." I said one more time before slowly rising to my feet and letting Charlie lead me back to the door.

I stopped before walking through the door, Charlie already waiting for me. I looked back at Fred and whispered "I always will…" before I turned to look out at the huge hall I'd walked through to get to this room. All at once sound began to register again, like someone turned off the mute button. The one sound I was looking for, however, didn't register again, nor would it ever; the heartbeat of the wizard who held my own still heart in his hands.

***

About a week later I was walking up a path that led to the Burrow. I purposely  
went the long way around, avoiding the joke shop where I first met Fred. I was dressed in head to toe black and my long golden hair was up in a twisted bun. I closed my mind and my powers off to everyone else. I didn't care if the entire Guard was going to come at us; I didn't want to feel anyone else's pain, didn't want to put up with anything else, no one else. The pain I was feeling was bad enough; whoever thought Vampires couldn't feel bed was smoking or drinking something because I was definitely feeling. Every moment was heavier than normal.

When I saw the tilted house, I lost all control of life in general. I felt my knees buckle and I slowly sank to the ground; only to find strong arms around me. I looked over and noticed a boy about….his….age that I'd seen before.

"It's okay." He whispered softly to me. "You're Elanor, aren't you?"

I looked at him, knowing there was confusion in my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Lee. Lee Jordan." He opened the gate to the garden for me. "I was one of Fred's best mates in school."

I nodded; it was all I could do. I honestly was capable of nothing else. I followed him inside to where George and the other Weasleys were, along with a three other people; a boy with messy jet black hair and emerald eyes and a scar like a lightning bolt on his head, a girl with rather bushy hair but who was rather pretty, and a beautiful girl with long silver hair. I could tell just by the way she held herself that the girl with long silver hair was French.

Molly saw me, but before she could say anything George was right in front of me, panic in his eyes. "Where's Jenny?"

I shrugged. "She's going to be here soon." My voice cracked softly.

Molly looked at me and wrapped me in a hug, ignoring my icy cold skin. "Will you take a walk with me Elanor?" she asked me softly.

I nodded and walked outside with her and a few people trickled outside with us, the close proximity of the Burrow making them feel clustered. The funeral was going to be in a few hours but everything was already set; there was nothing left to get ready. I looked a t Molly and she looked kind of nervous. I tilted my head slightly to ask what was wrong without saying any words; I didn't quite trust myself yet to speak without having my voice crack or something else horrible happen.

Molly took my hand and led me toward a tree; it was the tree Fred was going to be buried near. "I'm sorry about all of this Elanor. I know it must be hard for you. George said that you and Fred were supposed to go on a date later that night and had left his clothes out and George wasn't just ready to clean the house or tidy his stuff so I went out. When I was picking up his pants to hang up, this fell out of his pants pocket. I wasn't trying to snoop, please understand that. I just got curious and it was already out." She paused and looked at me seriously and I couldn't help but realize she was just stuttering around not really sure what to say. She paused then sighed lightly.

"The point is I found this and I know this is for you." She took my hand again and put a box in it. "I know he would have wanted you to have it. And despite the tragic outcome fact that you never got to be one officially, I will always consider you a daughter slowly. I watched her walk away and back inside before I looked at the others through the window. With a soft sigh I looked back down to the box, something in my heart already telling me what it was. I shook my head, tears almost forming in my eyes.

With a deep breath I opened the box, my hands shaking as they slowly lifted the lid. When I saw what was inside, I screamed and fell to the ground, no longer able to control myself. The ring Fred was going to ask for my hand in marriage with was inside the box and the box was clutched to my still heart.

***

I walked into the house with her, Fred's would-have-been fiancée. I had to admit she was very pretty but there was something about her that made me want to shy away from her; as if my subconscious was warning me that she was dangerous. I watched as George, my other mate, walked up to her looking panicked. He rushed past me after Elanor shrugged. I stood there, not quite sure what to say. So I followed George.

"Oy! George!" I called out, running to catch up with him. "What's the rush?"

He looked at me. "Lee. Dude; after everything that's happened… you really just asked me that?"

I looked at him and offered a shrug. "Never been in love."

George nodded. "Just wait." He paused. "I can't be without her Lee, you've no idea. I'm asking her to marry me; soon. I'm just waiting for the right…" he paused and stopped cold.

I spun and looked in the direction, my hand already going to my wand, thinking he saw a Death Eater. Then I saw her. She was as beautiful as Elanor, but different. Before I knew it, George was leaving my side. He ran to meet her, though he only went a few strides before she was in his arms. I watched as he buried his head into her neck and nuzzled against her and took in a deep breath; it was as if he were a drug addict she was his heroin.

Even though I wasn't listening, or trying to anyway, I heard him whisper "I was worried when you didn't come with Elanor…I thought something happened."

Spark nuzzled closer to him. It almost looked as if she wasn't breathing. I pushed that possibility from my mind. "I was trying to give her space so I wouldn't feel her emotions. She's dying inside. She's a complete and total wreck. It makes me worry about you all the more." She said softly, touching his cheek, oblivious to me standing there.

I felt my face flush at the tenderness of the moment, feeling like I was intruding.

As if she could tell what I was thinking, Spark pulled away from George and looked at me, keeping a hand on him at all times. It was like she believed if she stopped touching him or lost contact with him that he would disappear.

George smiled softly. "Jenny, this is an old school mate of mine, Lee Jordan. Lee this is my Spark."

I held out a hand to Spark but she didn't shake it. Instead she nodded. There was that quality about her that I'd spotted in Elanor; the one that made me want to take an involuntary step back despite their unparalleled beauty. I cleared my throat. "It's a pleasure to finally meet…" but I was cut off by a scream.

The scream was like one I'd never heard; it was filled with torment, sounded as if someone were having their heart pulled agonizingly slowly out of their chest without any form of medicine or pain killer. I ran toward it, only to see Elanor on the ground, a box clutched to her chest. I went to run to her, but someone grabbed my wrist. Her grip surprised me; it was strong and cold. I felt myself shudder involuntarily and she withdrew her grip.

"Wait."

I looked at her in confusion. I could see the longing in her eyes to go wrap her arms around Elanor and cradle her like a mother would a baby who's just been injured. I turned my head to follow her line of vision.

Charlie, the second oldest of the Weasley children, was kneeling next to Elanor, cradling her. I watched as she beat against his chest, and at one point he grimaced slightly, as if she'd broken a rib or something; but that was impossible…wasn't it?

The thing that got me was not a single tear rolled down her cheek. Most people would have red puffy eyes and tear stains; Elanor was almost gasping for air and just gave off this horribly depressing atmosphere. I watched as Charlie stroked her hair softly and rubbed her back and whispered soft words to her.

As I watched her, I realized it was a good thing I was no mind reader; I really didn't want to know what was going on in poor Elanor's mind.

***

The funeral went off smoothly. The preacher was the same short man that did Dumbledore's funeral. There were lilies everywhere and there was a group that played music. I couldn't help but glance over at Elanor every now and then, wondering how she was. As Fred's best mate, he'd told me a lot about this girl. But he'd never told me how in love with him she seemed to be. In fact, he'd told me that she didn't seem as willing to have a long-lasting relationship as he did. But watching her break down throughout the entire funeral was harder than actually realizing my best mate was dead. I think she brought me closer to tears than the preacher.

After the short man said the final words, it was time for people to get up and depart or go up and pay respect to the closed casket. I looked over at George who was wiping his eyes on his dress robe sleeve. Spark had her head rested against his other shoulder and she just looked thoroughly depressed. I looked over at Bill and Fleur. Fleur, of course, almost looked like she was just putting on a show. Bill was in tears, though it was obvious he was trying not to cry. Percy, who'd just recently come back, was sniffling and taking off his glasses every few minutes to clean them and hide the tears in the process. Ginny and Hermione were both leaning on Harry and Ron absolutely bawling, while both Harry and Ron both sat stone-faced, Ron looked pissed, and Harry looking worn and older than his years. I dared not look and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Then I glanced at Elanor. Charlie was holding him to her again and she just stared blankly at Fred's coffin. This time there were no tearless sobs; just the blankest most despairing look I've ever seen. Then she stood up slowly and she walked forward, leaving Charlie in his seat where he promptly wiped his eyes.

***

_'He's dead.'_ That's all I could think. _'He's dead. He wanted to marry me. He's dead. He bought this ring. He's dead. He got the ring from my era. He's dead.'_ As I was supported by Charlie throughout the entire funeral itself, I clutched the ring Fred was going to give me to my non-beating heart. Each word the preacher said brought me further into despair, made me feel more distant from the world. It was like each word widened the gap between me and those I've been with all my vampire life; even Spark. I couldn't do anything other than look at the coffin; look at where he lay.

When the short man who widened the gap with his words, I never bothered to learn his name, finally stopped talking and most people left, I stayed there. I continued to look at the coffin until slowly I rose to my feet. I could tell that boy from earlier, Lee I think his name was, was watching me; I could tell they all were. I walked forward slowly until I was right in front of the coffin. I closed my eyes and slowly draped myself over his coffin, as if I was going to lay across his chest like I had once or twice before. I stayed there like that for what felt like eternity; until I felt a strong, hot hand touch my shoulder softly. I turned and let Charlie lead me back to the others.

Spark reached out and took my hand in hers, George's arm wrapped around her waist. I leaned back against Charlie's chest as Spark gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Molly was wiping her eyes as she sniffled.

Spark spoke softly. "That was a beautiful service Molly."

"Thank you Spark. That means a lot." She glanced in my direction. I knew she felt guilty about giving me the ring, thinking that perhaps it was the wrong thing to do.

I looked at her. "He…" I paused and took a shaky breath; despite its lack of necessity in my life, it felt like the right thing to do. "…he would have liked it." I said softly.

Molly offered me a small smile.

Charlie looked over at Spark then hit his forehead. "Oh Spark I forgot to tell you. I brought you something…"

Molly looked just over my head toward the house. She shrieked loudly, causing me to wince. I didn't look though; something told me that I knew what it was. She turned to Charlie and hit him. "YOU BROUGHT HER A BLOODY DRAGON?!? MY HOUSE! LOOK AT MY GARDEN!"

Everyone around us tried not to laugh as a dragon peaked its head around the house and looked at us curiously.

Spark yelled happily. "NEFLEND!" she wriggled out of George's arms and hugged the dragon who almost seemed to nuzzle her back. She looked at Charlie. "Oh Charlie you're the best." Spark let go of Neflend then hugged Charlie tightly. Then she looked at me with wide sparkling eyes. "El let's go. You need a good old fashion dragon ride." She was already almost on Neflend before she was done talking.

I shook my head. "No Spark. I've a different plan. Maybe after. Okay?"

Spark nodded, but I could see she was disappointed. Oh well, I didn't have it in me to care right now. I knew I'd feel horrible about it later but at that point in time I didn't care.

Instead I looked at Molly. "Would it be okay if I used your shower?"

She looked at me as if she were surprised at my request. Then she nodded. "Be my guest." She offered me a small smile.

***

"George." Spark said, resting her head on her love's shoulder as they began to walk hand in hand after she'd played around with Neflend. "I'm worried about Elanor. I've never seen her like this…"

George nodded next to her, though his mind wasn't really on Elanor. It was on the beauty that was leaning on him. He kissed the top of her hair softly. "We all are…"

Spark shook her head. "No you don't feel her pain. It literally feels as if someone's ripped her in half. It's horrible." She shuddered. "What makes it worse is that I know she's trying to stop herself from emitting and spreading to everyone else. And I've got a block up to hide her emotions, a strong block, and she's going right through it. I can't even imagine the full pain she's feeling."

"It makes me fear that I'm going to lose you one day Jenny."

Spark stopped walking, so George did as well. He looked at her curiously. "Just hear me out Jenny. Please."

Spark nodded.

George took a deep breath. "Jenny, I was sitting at home the night Fred died…and was thinking about life in general when it hit me."

Spark looked at George curiously. "What hit you?"

"It hit me like a tsunami then: how perfect you are for me, how no one else will ever, can ever be so perfect for me, how you are everything I could possibly hope for, as a friend, a girlfriend -- maybe even more. You're it for me. There's no more looking. I really, really, love you, with a whole new kind of love that I've never felt before, something that makes every other kind of love seem washed out and wimpy in comparison. I love you with every cell in my body, every thought in my head, every breath in my lungs and every joke on my mind. Jenny, I can't be without you." George slowly bent down onto one knee. "Jenny, will you marry me?" he pulled out a velvet box and opened it slowly.

Spark looked at him. She looked at the ring; it was perfect. The speech was perfect. Every single thing, except for it having been a funeral, was absolutely perfect. And yet…Spark shook her head slowly. "No…I…." She paused. "Marrying you means changing you. I can't do that George….I can't do that…" Spark slowly started taking a few steps backwards. "I can't do that…" she whispered again before turning and taking off into the distance.

***

"Thank you. I'll be back later." I walked into the house, but not before hearing Molly whisper to Arthur, "I didn't think Vampires took showers…"

And in part she was right. Most don't. I, on the other hand, am weird and I love the feel and the sound of water falling. Besides that, I had a tradition for when I lost someone I loved; and truly I loved Fred. I turned the water on as high as it would go, then I took off all my clothes. I set them in a neat pile then got into the shower. After letting the hot water run over me for a little, I reached out of the shower and reached into my purse, pulling out a canister of mango fruit pedicure foot scrub from the purse I carried in with me for pretense purposes. I brought it into the shower with me and then washed down one of the walls with hot water. Then I opened the container and wrote; _R. I. P. Fred Weasley_

As I began to wipe away the mango scrub I began saying softly;

"From this wall, I wipe away, the name I love, and this I pray. I pray that you, almighty God, treat him well, with both staff and rod. Though from this earth, you disappear, I will always wait, for you my dear. Into death, you sadly go, your whereabouts now, no soul shall know. Flesh and bones, blood and cells, your laugh no longer, shall ring like bells. Miss you always, this I know, for into death, I cannot go. So rests ye well, my darling Fred, for truly you, are wholly dead."

With each line I said, I wiped away more of his name. When I was done I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. After I changed into clean black clothing. But as I walked out of the bathroom door, Charlie was waiting there for me. "Elanor…it's time to read Fred's will."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Not Thy Will But Yours Be Done

_If you are reading this, you may be wondering why someone as young and beautiful and talented as I am has written a will, especially at my young age. This is because of everything going on. I've met people I want to make sure are taken care of._

To Harry, I leave 10 galleons. You got George and I started and it didn't bode right with me to not pay you back.

To my family, excluding George, I leave half of my galleons. You've all done so much and been there for me no matter what. There's nothing more than I've ever wanted than to give you what I earned; I knew you would never take it through my life, but it is my dying wish.

To Lee Jordan, I leave certain recipes for certain jokes. They are located in the purple book next to my night stand. I ask George to get them for you.

To Spark I leave the keys to the joke shop George and I run. The keys are for you alone to obtain. Go into my room on the top of the book case. There is an envelope with my keys. Run it as if I were there, and keep him in line.

To George I leave the other half of my galleons. The only stipulation is that if something should happen and my Ella needs them, you give her whatever she needs, no questions asked. I leave my ideas for new inventions in the green notebook. I also leave my wand and my broom; do as you see fit with them.

Last but not least, my beautiful Ella; to you I leave everything and anything I may have forgotten. I leave you the love of my family and I leave you my heart. My heart belongs to you and you alone and I would have changed to be with you for all eternity if you would have let me. If I have yet to propose, there is a ring in my room, George will know where it is, it is for you. You don't need to wear it always, just keep it as I would ask you to keep my heart should I still be alive. I want you to be happy Ella; even if that means with someone else. You deserve the world and I would have easily given it to you. I give you my love and the memories of the time we spent.

This I write on… 

I closed my eyes as the man reading continued on, talking about the date Fred wrote his will and saying he was in his right mind and in proper health at the time. I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder, his hand wrapped around me. I wanted nothing more, other than to have Fred back and alive in my arms, than to cry right now. With a deep, and very unnecessary, breath I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I'd felt Spark leave as Charlie and I had begun walking and I had really wanted to follow her, but Charlie told me I should stay. So once the will was finished and I said good-bye to everyone, then I was going to leave. I knew, by instinct, where she was; looking at George only confirmed it. George looked a wreck; if someone could take out his heart, stomp it to pieces, throw it through a shredder, put it back in his chest without him dying in the process, then that's what happened to him. I looked over at Molly and Arthur and I let my mind take me back to fonder times. The memory that was playing in front of me so clearly that it was like reality all over again; the day Spark and I met Fred and George's parents…the day George lost his ear.

***

I looked at Fred and closed my eyes. I could smell George's blood on his shirt, and smell his own blood from a cut he'd obtained in the process of helping some boy. I looked around to spot them only to see a bushy haired girl looking at me with wide eyes. I could feel the tension coming from her. I moved my eyesight from her to the short plump woman with flaming red hair and warm brown eyes. I knew her name was Molly; I'd seen her before but I've yet to meet her or her husband, Arthur. Molly was staring at Spark with warm eyes, and there was a sense of approval about her.

Arthur was a thin man, who was going bald. However, the little hair on his head was as red as any of his children's. I couldn't help but think he was a strong, yet peculiar, man.

Molly spoke softly. "Come on. Let's let them have a moment…"

The bushy haired girl looked at Molly in shock. "You're going to leave your son…with…with her; with a vampire?!"

The room got quiet and Fred's grip tightened on me. The tall, lanky, boy next to her with dirt on his nose and flaming hair, I believe his name was Ron, moved closer to her just as the boy with messy jet black hair moved closer to the beautiful girl of the Weasley children, Ginny.

Molly didn't look phased though. "Outside…Now…"

The bushy haired girl shook her head. "Not with the blood he lost. It probably reeks of it to them." She shot a glare at me and I arched an eyebrow.

I could feel Fred tense up next to me. "Hermione…" his voice was full of warning.

"No Fred, let her speak her bit." I said softly. "I'm curious as to what she has to say."

The girl, Hermione I guess her name was, looked at me in obvious shock. "You're a danger; to everyone in this room." She said a little softer than before.  
I arched by eyebrows again. "You've no idea. Spark can read your emotions like you can read a book. I can take and use people's powers against them…for instance I could probably tap into one of your wizarding powers and be able to hold a wand and be very talented…" I paused. "As if we needed either of those... We're stronger than most creatures, we're faster, our senses are better.  
Everything about us draws you in…our look, our smell, our voice…we are perfectly designed to kill. We are the world's most dangerous predator." I smirked at her, moving closer and away from Fred, barring my teeth a little for her so she could see the sharpness of them. Then I stopped. "But neither of us has ever tasted human blood. We are what some would call 'vegetarians.' We feast on animal blood instead of human. In fact, the scent that is here right now, the blood in this room everything…it's barely phasing me. Granted, the fresh blood does make my throat burn a little but it's bearable." I pointed to my eyes. "If I were a normal vampire these would be blood red. And if I were thirsty they'd be much much darker than they are." I turned and moved back to Fred, leaving Hermione practically shaking.

Fred chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Then I turned and looked at everyone. "We don't want to be monsters. We don't want to be the classic _Dracula _story. We care deeply for each of these boys; I for Fred and Spark for George. We would die if we could to save these two. Their lives are never at risk because of us." I looked at the girl. "In fact is seems as if it's more dangerous for them to be with you."

Spark groaned and looked up at me. "El, please be quiet." She asked softly, her eyes pleading. "It's getting to be too much…"

I nodded but it was already too late. I tried to take some of the emotions from the room but I could see it in Spark's eyes…she was going into overload. I instinctively moved Fred behind me and continued to take as many emotions as I could into myself, to hide them from Spark but it was no use. Spark froze then she slumped forward onto George's chest lightly, her fake breathing stopped.  
George looked at me, panic filling his eyes. "El…"

I held up a hand just before there was a huge blast that shook everything. It was like a miniature microburst in the house; my golden hair got swept back into Fred's face. I looked over, everything still very much so intact and nothing broken on person or objects. Then I looked at Hermione. She'd gone pale and very still. I moved closer but she feinted into Ron's arms. Ron looked at George. "What did your psycho girlfriend do to my Hermione?"

"You're Hermione?" I heard Fred ask softly.

George glared. "She's not psycho."

"Whatever mate. What'd she do?"

I looked at Ron. "She went into emotional overdrive. The feelings in here are horrible and while I know some of it was my fault…okay, most of it was my fault, but still…she was at her own blame. Now they've both just feinted. They'll come too shortly."

After a few minutes of waiting I heard Spark say softly, "Where is she?"

George looked down at her curiously, as he began to play with her hair. "Who?"

"Hermione or whatever the bloody hell her name is. There is just something I can't stand about that bushy haired twit."

George chuckled softly. "She's right behind you…"

Spark's eyes got wide and looked over her shoulder. "She's feinted…"

I laughed softly. "Yes. She's feinted. You're lucky I didn't feint as well. She must be prone to your powers…"

Molly touched my shoulder lightly. "Outside if you will…Ron, carry Hermione."  
I smiled lightly at her and followed, my eyes glancing at Spark who nodded. I smiled softly then walked outside.

I looked at Molly and Arthur as the lot of us walked out. There were more than just the Weasley's. There were others whom I was introduced to rather quickly. –  
will insert names/descriptions—

I smiled and nodded to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I looked at Molly seriously just as Hermione began to stir in Ron's arms. "Do you believe me?"

Molly looked at me and nodded. "I do. There's a lot going on in our world, but I know you would be here." She paused. "I'm very protective of my family, yes, but I can't help but trust you. Something tells me you will take care of Fred better than I even can. I trust you Elanor, and I trust Spark. Why I'm not sure; maybe it's because I see how you look at them. You don't look at them as a meal…you look at them as though you would die without them."

Arthur smiled next to Molly. "I agree with her. You obviously care for Fred and how broken up Spark was in there shows how much she cares for George."

"I would die without him." Spark's voice came out from behind me. She looked…tired if that was possible for a vampire. "I love him."

Hermione looked at her. "You're going to change him…aren't you?"

Fred looked at Hermione curiously, as if he'd never thought of turning into a vampire. I looked at him and shook my head slowly.

Spark looked at the questioning looks. "He's asleep…" She looked at Hermione and shook her head. "I love him too much to submit him to this life that El and I are a part of. I want to love him and stay by his side until the day he dies of old age. I will not change him."

I looked at Hermione, then at Molly and Arthur. "Nor will I change Fred. I love this life as a vampire, yes, but I would love to grow old alongside Fred. He shouldn't have to endure watching those he loves die around him like I have; shouldn't have to keep repeating ages like I have."

"I think that's up to me Ella." He said softly behind me.

I shook my head. "No Fred. I won't change you."

Molly looked at me and hugged me, pulling me away from Fred. "Thank you. I know you care about him."

I returned her hug. "With my whole unbeating heart."

She hugged Spark as well, who returned her hug.

Spark leaned over. "I think they approve." She whispered, trying to get a little smile out of us both.

***

George walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked at him and paused. "You asked her and she said no." It wasn't a question; it was all over his face.

He nodded. "What I don't understand is why…"

I paused again. "George." I sighed; I wasn't really up for this right now. But someone had to do it and it might as well be me. I took a deep breath. "Spark would never want you to be submitted to what she has to go through. She was turned against her will and would give anything for you to hear her heartbeat as she can hear yours. Her love for you is so strong that she would rather live without you, keeping you to live a human life and love another, than marry you and have you fall into our species by choice when she had none."

George looked at me then handed me a light purple envelope. "This is what Fred wanted Spark to have. Will you try to at least convince her to come back?"

I nodded. "No promises. But I'll try." I took the envelope and put it in the inside pocket of my outfit. Then I looked at everyone. Molly nodded at me. "Go. Be careful." She walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

I looked at Charlie then I turned and left.

***

I have found myself coming to this place since I saw her again. The girl who changed my undead life, who is the only person to ever make me feel love. Although, now, my beautiful angel never wishes to speak to me, and also wishes I could truly die.

"Aro, I'll leave you be, but know I'm in the shadows like your brothers have ordered." A voice near me spoke out and I turned to nod.

"Thank you Felix." Like usual, since my Jenna has shown into my life again, my brothers believe I will act from my heart and go after her. They require I leave with an escort, which is why I take Felix, one of my more trusted colleagues.

Usually I have my shield follow me, but Felix understands my situation more. How it feels to love another that isn't near, and just how hard it is to resist going after her. So much do I wish I could turn back time and just be there when Jenna woke from being turned, to hold her in my arms and have her love me back.

"Aro, she isn't coming back, neither of them are." Felix said softly, more as a sad note to himself, so I thought, but no sooner had he said it did I get hit with a force so hard that only another vampire could produce it.

Feeling my back crush through a wall, I swore my attacker and I were going through the floor, on which we landed hard, cracked it even. Looking up I saw a pair of amber eyes I never expected to see again. "Jenna." If my heart was beating it would have stopped again.

As she inhaled deeply, in obvious shock, I felt her move out of my arms, seeing as I wrapped them around her when I figured out who pushed me over. "Aro." Her word was harsh, hurtful.

"Why do you look so distraught?" I asked knowing I was intruding but didn't care, I just was glad to be in her presence again. Funny that with my power I ask her. But it feels wrong using my power on my Jenna; I can't bring myself to look into her past. Part of me thinks that I'll see something to upset me in her past, something that I have done. It still hurts to know that she will never love me back.

"Trust me Aro, you wouldn't approve." Her eyes stared down and I knew exactly what was going on.

"What human did you tell?"

"And it's your concern why?" I forgot how sexy she could be when angry.

I narrowed my eyes, "Because my brothers and I have strict rules for a reason!" It was true, we could be rather strict, which is why I never went after her. Just after I turned her, they found out, told me that I was crazy, that she was never going to be to me what she was while she was human. Because they were my brothers I trusted their instinct, and not my heart. My Jenna was left there, alone, no one to turn to because I was scared, and a coward. Even after all of that I still love her, and want her happy... even if that means she isn't with me.

"He's a wizard okay? Is that good enough?" She spat at me with vengeance and who would blame her, I did kill her.

"A wizard?"

"Yes and I'm not telling you who it is because... well..." She trailed off as she stared at my wide eyed expression.

I knew exactly what words she was avoiding. It hurt me to know that she could feel for someone that was human, a completely different species of human, it hurt even more that it wasn't me. As much of a hard headed... ass that I seem to portray, she is the one thing that takes my breath away, that is if I had breath anymore.  
"You love him."

She lowered her head once again, and stared at her feet. "I do. He proposed... and I, I ran." She said softly as if she really did feel for this man.

"You can't change him." I felt like I was ordering her.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I ran?" She was obviously upset with my choice of words. "I don't want to change him! I'd rather live without the one I love than have him suffer through this life like I have. Do you know how badly I feel for El because her human died? She fell in love with a human and he's dead... she can never be with him." My Jenna was sitting now, with her head in her hands, if she could cry she'd be bawling right now. "By marrying George... I would gain more of an attachment, then when he died, because I refuse to change him, if he were to die..." She trailed off, laying her head upon my shoulder, since I had sat next to her at this point.

Looking around the spot we had crashed into, I smiled. "Do you realize where we are Jenna?"

She looked around, not once moving her head from my shoulder, "This is where we met."

I chuckled as she stared at her own painting, the one that she placed up the night I exposed her, the night I truly saw heaven, that my vampire eyes saw what must await those that truly candied She was so innocent then, just trying to get her work noticed, while keeping herself in the shadows.

***

I stood in the back of the art gallery, admiring the work of Franklin DiNardo, one of the finer artists of the time. His work was compelling, something not of any man I had ever seen. After putting my own piece up, as I only did at night due to my vampirism, I saw what I thought to be another of my kind by how gracefully the hooded one moved. As the artist placed up their picture, I stood in astonishment; it was the work of none other than the artist I had been admiring. Ripping the hood of their cloak back I fell the floor, the cloaked one was female.

"Where is Mr. DiNardo?" My feigned accent shocked myself sometimes; even I had to act local.

Her accent wasn't fake, "There is no Mr. DiNardo." The softness of her voice made me look into her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue, and they seemed to captivate me in a way I had never felt before. Her hair was the same color as the night flying raven, but had a flawless curl to them. She, no doubt, rivaled any form of beauty I had ever known.

"What do you mean? You are the artist aren't you?" I concluded as I stared mystified at her, by looking at her, she could have almost been a vampire already. So pale, graceful, unseeingly calm.

"I am the one that painted these, yes." She was afraid of me; I could see it in her... young eyes. Now actually getting a look at her, she couldn't be more than 17.

"Come with me."

"No."

"It's not a request." I took hold of her wrist as she shivered from the feel of my cold touch. Funny I never do get used to the reactions of humans. Using my power on her I saw that she lived alone, her parents died of the Black Plague while on a trip to deliver medicine to her elder sister three towns over. This girl's name was some long complicated Italian thing that even I could most likely not pronounce, but it started with Jen, so I came with my own name for her. "Unless you wish to be exposed you will come with me... Jenna."

She gasped, obviously taken aback by how I knew her name. "I guess I'm coming with you... I didn't catch your name." Her voice rang through my head.

"Call me Antonio." I gave her my human name for this century. "I promise child, I will not harm you, just use you."

"Of course, you're Antonio DiMarcini, the artist."

A small chuckle escaped my voice as I led her to my painting haven. It was our holding ground for when we decided to turn a human. It had been so long since we added one to our group that the house was vacant. I took her into the basement where I shackled her to a wall. Brutal yes, but it was the only thing that would keep her in my clutches, see I was younger then. Selfishness overcame me, I wanted this angel all to myself, and it was love at first sight for me.

"Carlisle was the only one who ever knew about you." I said as I worked my way into holding her. "The only one who ever suspected I loved you until I turned you. He met you once, of course you wouldn't remember. You two met right before he left us, he wanted to see my prized possession. You were falling asleep and told me later all that you remembered was a kind man saying hello."

"That was Carlisle? Why doesn't he remember me?" She was shocked now and moved out of my arms.

"Because you look different dead. Your hair is straight; eyes are amber, your beauty even more flawless." I stopped as I felt someone else enter the parameter.

***

I ran to where I knew Spark would be. What I wasn't expecting was the familiar power I felt inside. And when I didn't feel Renata, the shield that followed Aro around, I knew who else had to have been there.

I ran inside and looked around. "Aro." I said softly.

Aro nodded but I was already looking for him. I knew he was there; it was like my body knew and was pulling me toward him.

Felix stepped out of the shadows. "We need to talk." I could sense the hurt radiating off of him.

I nodded and looked at Spark who nodded at me. I looked back at Felix and offered him my hand which he refused. I let it fall to my side in defeat as we walked outside.

"You picked a human."

I cringed. His words weren't particularly brutal, nor did his tone, but the feelings and emotions behind them tear at my already broken heart. "Felix…" I said softly, even for a vampire.

He looked at me. "Elanor."

I cringed again; he never called me 'Elanor.'

He sighed then wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on my head and I sighed lightly. "I didn't want to choose him Felix. I didn't really choose him…I…"

Felix looked down at me and put his hand on my cheek, making my eyes meet his. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

I don't know how long we stayed like that; I didn't care. I returned his soft kiss, running my hand up and down his back slowly.

Felix pulled away and looked at me. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I know how you feel about your brother, though I'm not sure why. The Volturi are watching the Cullen's very carefully. The first indication they get that they're up to something, it's not going to be good for the Cullen's."

I nodded. "Thank you Felix."

Felix kissed me lightly. "You need to heal…maybe a trip to a nice rainy place…in the US."

I smiled at him. "I'll return to you shortly."

He nodded. "Ells…" he brushed a strand of my golden hair out of my eyes. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me lightly again before he was out of my arms.

Within three seconds Aro was walking out to meet us. "Felix. Let's go. My brothers will want to know where I am."

Felix looked at me, winked, and then he left. I walked back in and sat down next to Spark who was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to her.

"So Fred's dead and Felix just kissed me." I said softly.

Spark nodded. "Aro is still in love with me and I broke the first guy I been with since Aro's heart by telling him I won't marry him."

That reminded me. I handed Alice the envelope. "Fred left this for you." She opened it and let me read it next to her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

_I didn't want this read to the entire world for this is for your eyes only. George loves you as I love my Ella. We would die for you and if you're reading this it means I've died. I leave you my permission to be with George in every way, for all eternity. He wants the change, just as I wish Ella would have changed me. I wanted nothing more after I met her than to be with her for all eternity. Please look after her and make sure my death does not haunt her. I know there is another; I can tell when she looks out the window and seems to be far away. Help her to be happy with him. I only want her to be happy in life._

But I digress. Please consider changing George; I give you my undoubting permission and I give you all the encouragement I can.  
Laughing until the last laugh,  
Fred


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

You're going somewhere?" I asked as Spark was changing in the bathroom we shared at the Cullen's place since we're staying for a few days.

"If you must know, I have a date." She yelled from the bathroom as she walked out and I gasped. The dress she wore I had never seen before, It looked as if it were made for her, it's a hot pink halter that cut at about her knees, with sequins in just the right places.

"You're still kind of with George how can you have a date? Especailly one where you look like that." I gaped at her rather... disimpressed.

"First off, this guy is an old friend, one I knew before you. Second, it's a 'I've missed you, haven't seen you in a hundred years' kind of date, thirdly, he is a vampire. And lastly, when you see who it is, your jaw will drop and you'll ask to come with." Her calmness was to nice to resist. "I love you darling but trust me, this isn't a romantic date okay?"

Rolling my eyes, I glared at her. "I doubt the last one. Josh Groban could walk through that door and I still wouldn't go with you." I watched her laugh as she began to straighten her hair. "Here, wear these." Putting a pair of my favorite shoes, a metalic silver and the same pink as her dress, on the bed I sat down watching her straighten her hair.

"Trust me hun. You'll like what you see." Finishing her hair she slipped the shoes on and looked at me, "So?"

"Flawless, as always." Sighing I heard the door ring.  
bellasbanalice (10:53:54 PM): "Sp.. Spark... There's a man here to see you... You might want to hurry!" Anticipation filled him, and it made Spark smile.

As we decended down the stairs a beautiful man with dark curly hair, stood in a black suit. Recognizing him, I almost fell over in shock. "We've been best friends for 80 years and you never told me you were friends with JOSH GROBAN!"

"Well, he's Josh now, he was also Frank Sinatra, and oh the names start to leave me. Though he's always been, and will always be my Romeo." She giggled lightly as he took her hand and kissed it. "Juliet."

"Wait a second..." Carlise was piecing things together now. "His looks, your looks... Shakespeare. You two knew each other for a long time, and inspired Shakespeare to write his well known play of star-crossed lovers." Looking at Spark he smiled, "Never before did I know what an amazing life you have lived young lady. This explains the 'forever to my juliet' dedication on the various albums by artists I assume are all you young man?"

"Well yes, sir." Josh spoke for the first time and I about melted. Felix or no Felix, Fred or no Fred, that man's voice made my still heart melt. "See Juliet and I here, were first with... oh what did you call him Juliet?"

"Billy S.?"

"That's it. Billy, thanks to my favorite little star crossed lover here, heard me sing, and now every few decades or so, I let myself become famous. And since it's always been because of her, I left her a dedication." He explained as he walked over taking Spark's hand. "This angel never sings but has the most beautiful Soprano voice. I beg everytime we meet that she sings with me, but always she denies."

"Only because I don't want to be famous, a lot of it had to do with that man I told you about. He found me by the way." Her voice soft but she smiled brightly as he kissed her hand. "But I guess if I must, we can sing together tonight."

"Oh hear that Carlise? Spark is going to sing." I was excited, if it was the last thing I did I was going to go with.

"Carlise? Carlise Cullen? I have heard of your work and I commend you for leaving the Volturi as you have." He smiled and started to lead Spark to the door, "Would you care to join us? All of you?"

I looked at Spark. "Pleaseeeee! I will so get down on my knees and grovel."  
Spark tried to look annoyed. "No. Besides this is a special date between him and

I. We've got some catching up to do."

"But but but…it's Josh Groban." I don't think it was possible to put more emphasis on a name than I did at that moment. "I LOVE him. PLEASEEEEE!"

Spark smiled lightly and shook her head, walking to the door. "No. Sit. Stay."

"I can no sit stay." I nodded.

Spark rolled her eyes. "No. Not what I meant. Elanor; sit. Stay."

I spun on my heel and started walking toward Carlisle's office. "This means no vampire penguin." I could feel her disappointment; the whole house could; it was her dream to change a penguin into a vampire.

"You love me and you know you do." She called back, hoping I'd change my  
mind; it was that obvious in her voice.

I walked into his office and slammed the door slightly to make a sound so she knew I was ignoring her. "No." I yelled back.

When I heard the door close and a car start I looked at Carlisle who was chuckling at his desk.

"Oh Carlisle; I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

He shook his head. "I know El. So how's life?"

I nodded. "It's…alright." I offered a weak smile. "Quiet while Bella and Edward at their first honeymoon."

Carlisle chuckled. "Ah yes. It's a shame you weren't at the wedding."

I smiled softly. "Believe me; I'd much have rather be at the wedding with my half-brother who hates me than where I was."

"Ah yes…Fred."

I felt my face fall as I sat down in one of his chairs. It always amazed me at how human I was some times.

Sensing the change in my mood he offered another kind smile. "What about this human of Spark's?"

I sighed. "That's almost as bad. I'm scared Carlisle."

He looked at me in concern. "Scared…why?"

I looked at him; I trusted Carlisle more than I trusted myself at times. "I'm going to tell you something I've not even told Spark." I took a deep, unnecessary, breath. "I saw George changed as one of us."

He looked at me, leaning back in his chair. "Why's this bother you?"

"Cause if it's Spark changing him, she's likely to leave like Aro did…she'll be horrified at what she did. If it's not her, then she'll feel bad for introducing him to this world of the undead. Either way she's going to want to take the blame for him turning into one of us. It's going to eat at her."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something.

"EL!" I heard Spark come racing up the stairs.

I sighed and looked over at the door as she burst into the room. "I'm still…"

"What do you think would happen if I stopped myself from killing a penguin? Would he turn into a vampire?"

I looked at her, completely in shock. Obviously, she was hiding something from me, an emotion I would guess, but she had me so distracted by her question that  
I let it work.

Carlisle held back a laugh.

"I'm not going to find out." I shook my head.

"But but but ELLLLLL!"

"Nope; I didn't get to go on a date with you and Josh Groban, you don't get a vampire penguin." I shook my head stubbornly.

Spark huffed. "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked back outside.

I followed her outside, so close to her I could smell her; not that that was anything new. "How did it go?"

I watched Spark look at me. There was something in her eyes…and the faintest emotion that I couldn't quite identify or get closer to in order to pick up on what it was. "Nope; no penguin, no tell."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist; stopping her, making her meet my eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She shook out of my grip.

"Spark; don't lie to me." I moved in front of her.

She opened her mouth then sighed. "He told me he loved me…"

I felt my jaw drop. "WHAT?!"

I watched as Spark nodded in front of me. "He always has."

"And I am just finding out about this now because…" I began tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Cause you're just finding out about him." She smiled at me in a slight bit of a smirk.

I shook my head. "Not cool Sparkle." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, letting off all the possible irritation I could.

"El there's been so much…" She looked at me. "Can I ask you something?" She walked over to a fallen stump of a tree and sat down on it, crossing her legs.

I nodded, sitting down on my own stump across from her. There was a gentle breeze that blew past us, blowing our hair gently to the side. "What is it Hun?"

"When you kiss Felix…what's it like?" She looked at me with big amber eyes.

If only I could have blushed; I would have been redder than her favorite red cocktail dress. "Oh err…erm…umm…."

"Isn't it like kissing an autopsy table?"

I couldn't believe she was asking me this. Sure; we've joked around about guys and such but we've never had the 'what is it like when you kiss this vampire' conversation. I wasn't quite sure where this was going; especially now that she threw in autopsy table.

"Err……" I couldn't come up with anything.

"Well you know how they say kissing a smoker is like kissing an ashtray?"

I nodded. "Yes, I've heard that."

"Well isn't kissing a human-blood vampire like kissing an autopsy table?" She paused and seemed to consider something. "Okay not the autopsy table itself but the cadaver on top of it."

"Actually…Felix is rather sweet…like chocolate covered strawberries…" I could feel myself almost detach from the world in a memory of one of his kisses, almost could taste him on my lips…I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Doesn't it bother you that it's human blood on those lips?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost out of habit.

I thought about it. "If human blood tastes like chocolate covered strawberries, we're missing out Sparkle."

She shook her head, not enjoying my pathetic excuse of a joke. "Not funny. " She sighed lightly. "El I can't bring myself to kiss him…I won't feel the slightest bit responsible for the death of his last meal."

I frowned and looked at her. "Spark, whether you kiss him or not isn't going to change who he is. He would have killed that person and drank their blood whether you were there or not."

"I won't have a part in it El." She shook her head stubbornly.

I looked at her and opened my mouth to say something when I felt something around me. I froze and then crouched down, baring my teeth, Spark following suit, glaring where I was.

In front of us walked the most impressive werewolf I've ever seen. He was huge and he was pissed. He barred his teeth at us; like he really didn't want us there.  
That's okay with me, I thought, we were just about to leave…

Spark looked at me then at the wolf in front of us.

The wolf walked forward and growled softly.

I held up my hands; it was obvious he was the alpha wolf of some pack or another, or would be shortly; but it was also obvious that he was young still. "Chill pup. We were leaving."

He turned and walked into the woods. When he came back it was clear he was one of the kids from the reservation; that and I could smell the old blood in his veins. "You're a Black."

The fact that I made a statement and didn't ask, 'You're a Black, aren't you?' seemed to shock him for a moment. But he kept his face cool and collected. "Yes.  
I am. What's it to you?"

I held up my hands. "Nothing. Ephiarium was an interesting fellow though, once upon a time; long before you were born."

Spark looked over at me.

I shrugged. "You weren't the only one to know people and not share." I snapped slightly at her.

The Black child made a soft sound much like a growl. I looked at him then I jumped. I could see the vision Alice was having right now. The vision of…

I looked over at Spark. "We need to go. Now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 A Life So Changed

I sat in the shadows staring at the work of my Jenna as I always did on Thursday evenings. As always, Felix stood with me, even though he was happily with the best friend of the one I loved, I liked him with me. As I watched I heard footsteps, thinking it was only security I took haven in my usual hiding spot. As the footsteps grew closer, I didn't recognize this one, I knew the Thursday night guard and this definitely wasn't him. I stared at the ginger haired man who looked no more than 18 years of age. He stopped in the section we were in; I was impressed by how he got passed the guards.

The boy just stared at Jenna's work, love was in his eyes, but that wasn't uncommon, she was an amazing artist. He walked closer and closer to the frame, reaching out and touching the picture. "Jenny, this is as close as I'll ever get to you anymore."

If I were still human, I would have gasped. "Jenny? Do you by chance mean the girl that goes by Spark?" I asked walking out of the shadows making the boy jump.

"Well yeah, but how do you know her?" He asked as I extended a hand to shake,

"I'm a... friend. The name is Aro by the way." I said trying to act nonchalant.

"George." The man took my hand, good I could see into his past now. He was the one that stole Jenna's heart from me, the one that she told she loved who proposed and made her run. "You're name sounds familiar, have we met?"

"I doubt so, I never stray of Italy." I said softly.

"Wait... You're a vampire, not just a vampire though; you're the one that changed my Jenny almost 400 year ago." He looked furious as I nodded. "If you weren't already dead I would kill you. Why did you hurt her so long ago?"

"Because I wanted to be with her forever, but unfortunately my brothers saw it differently, forcing me to leave her alone as a newborn." I found myself on the ground. If my bones could break, and I could bleed, I might have soaked the floor as his fist hit my face.

George stood above me huffing, obviously debating with him whether or not to punch me again. His anger towards me fumed off him, I didn't even need Jenna to see that he hated me for hurting her.

Taking a few moments to gain ground again, I stood and stared him down. "Who do you think you are? Do you know what I could do to you? I don't even get what she sees in you, you're nowhere near good enough for my Jenna." Oh, I just hit the ground again.

"She's not yours; you ruined that possibility by being selfish and foolish. I should be asking you what in you could ever leave someone like her, she's a perfect angel. To answer your question, I don't deserve her, I am only trying to repair the wings you tore off that angel's back. Yes I love her, and I want to be with her forever, but she won't let me. Even though my brother, who is now dead, told her to. It's your entire fault." He said pointedly his voice filled of anger, yet love at the same time.

That's when Felix came out of nowhere and was pulling him off of me and away from me. "You need to chill son." I smiled gratefully at him and he winked at me. Honestly, that vampire had a bigger sense of humor than any I'd ever seen. I watched as George fought against Felix.

"I wouldn't do that. The fact that he hasn't snapped your neck yet is impressive. He's got a personal thing against your family." I looked at George pointedly, trying to get across my point.

George's eyes got as big as saucers as I watched it click for him. "You're the other one…"

Felix arched an eyebrow. "Other one what?"

"The other man for Elanor. You're the one that El was always missing when she was with my brother…"

Felix nodded. "I am. And Ellie and I were together first. We've always been something. Your brother stole her from me. Though I am sorry he's dead."

"Why; so you could drink his blood yourself?" George practically spit the words out at Felix. I watched as George's ears became flaming red, almost matching the color of his hair. It was obvious that he was getting angry; no not angry, pissed.

Felix laughed. "Sorry. No. I couldn't do that to my Ellie."

"But what, you could do that to Spark?" George snapped again.

Felix shook his head. It always amazed me at how calm and collected he remained. "No. I couldn't. Hurting Spark is hurting Ellie. As is previously stated, I can't do that. Therefore, I can't hurt Spark."

George seemed relieved; like he thought he wasn't going to die.

I arched an eyebrow at George. "Stupid human. " I shook my head. "Just because we won't kill you doesn't mean we can't hurt you."

Fear flashed in his eyes, if only for a brief moment. Then he almost puffed his chest out. "I've faced death before."

"But you've never faced a vampire." I moved forward slowly and Felix tightened his grip. I could see a flash of indecision in his eyes; I knew he was thinking about whether this would hurt El or not. So I did the only thing I could while he was deciding. I lunged forward and knocked the ginger haired boy to the ground. Then I ripped open the top of his shirt and went to my favorite spot to bite a human and suck their blood; right under their left collar bone. I wasn't sure why; but it was always my favorite part.

I began sucking on his blood; oh was it delicious. I wasn't going to stop until I heard faint footfalls; two sets of them. I swore under my breath as Felix grabbed me.

"El…Spark…" he whispered softly.

I nodded, still wanting to go back to my meal. But it would have to wait. Felix and  
I moved quickly to the shadows before they could see us.

"NO!" I watched from my silent spot as Spark ran through the gallery.

El was right behind her; I could feel Felix stiffen. I looked at him. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Felix sighed and turned his back on El, though I could see it was difficult for him. "Let's go then." His tone wasn't casual, but strained.

As we walked away I looked back and saw Jenna caressing that...thing's face and whispering words softly, meant only for his soon to be immortal ears. I even heard the words "I love you" and it made my heart breaking into a million pieces because I knew, in that moment, with those words, that she would never again be my Jenna.

***

I don't know how long I was the way I was. I just know that it felt like someone set me on fire. I felt my heart flutter fast in my chest. It continued like that for what seemed to be forever. And then; I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins – I discovered that I could think around it. I could remember what had happened; what this meant. Either I was dead; or I was being changed into a vampire. I could be with my Jenny; Forever. Then all at once the fire changed again. It flew to my heart and made my heart flutter fast and made it feel like it was going to flutter right out of my chest. Then…it stopped.  
Wait….

My heart stopped.

Does this mean I'm dead?

I tried to twitch my fingers and found that they moved faster and easier than ever before. I slowly opened my eyes and my head swam; there were so many things around me. I could see dust particles in the air; I could see the spider at the very top of the ceiling.

Wait.

That wasn't the ceiling of the gallery from before. I tilted my head and the first thing I saw was an angel. She had long black hair that was an ebony color with some strands of red and brown in it, and warm amber eyes that were flecked with pure gold. Those eyes also happened to be very full of worry. I felt my features move into a smile faster than I could even register the thought. All at once I was sitting up. I looked at her, at the angel, and gasped, realizing it was Spark.

How many times had I stared at Spark and marveled at her beauty? How many hours – days, weeks – of my life had I spent dreaming about what I then deemed to be perfection? I may as well have been blind. For the first time, with the dimming shadows and limiting weakness of humanity taken off my eyes, I saw her face. I gasped and then struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words. I needed better words.

She was just what I described her to be; an angel. An immortal angel. And I loved her more now than I ever had before. So I did the only thing I could think of; I touched her skin which no longer cold to my touch and no longer hard but soft and gentle, and I brushed my hand across her cheek and then I kissed her softly.  
After what felt like an eternity just letting my lips rest against hers, I looked my angel deep in the eyes, which I found were not just amber alone anymore; there were now flecks of hazel in them as well as flecks of pure gold. I assumed the hazel to be her natural color before she was changed, looking deep into her captivating stare I said the only thing I could think of. "Well, Jenny, will you marry me now?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Jealousy Happens to All

I sat in the shadows staring at the work of my Jenna as I always did on Thursday evenings. As always, Felix stood with me, even though he was happily with

the best friend of the one I loved, I liked him with me. As I watched I heard footsteps, thinking it was only security I took haven in my usual hiding spot.

As the footsteps grew closwer, I didn't recongnize this one, I knew the thursday night gaurd and this definately wasn't him. I stared at the ginger haired

man who looked no more than 18 years of age. He stopped in the section we were in, I was impressed by how he got passed the gaurds.

The boy just stared at Jenna's work, love was in his eyes, but that wasn't uncommon, she was an amazing artist. He walked closer and closer to the frame,

reaching out and touching the picture. "Jenny, this is as close as I'll ever get to you anymore."

If I were still human, I would have gasped. "Jenny? Do you by chance mean the girl that goes by Spark?" I asked walking out of the shadows making the boy

jump.

"Well yeah, but how do you know her?" He asked as I extended a hand to shake,

"I'm a... friend. The name is Aro by the way." I said trying to act nonchelant.

"George." The man took my hand, good I could see into his past now. He was the one that stole Jenna's heart from me, the one that she told she loved, who

proposed and made her run. "You're name sounds familiar, have we met?"

"I doubt so, I never stray of Italy." I said softly.

"Wait... You're a vampire, not just a vampire though, you're the one that changed my Jenny almost 400 year ago." He looked furious as i nodded. "If you

weren't already dead I would kill you. Why did you hurt her so long ago?"

"Because I wanted to be with her froever, but unfortunately my brothers saw it differently, forcing me to leave her alone as a newborn." I found myself on

the ground. If my bones could break, and I could bleed, I might have soaked the floor as his fist hit my face.

George stood above me huffing, obviously debating with himself whether or not to punch me again. His anger towards me fumed off him, I didn't even need Jenna

to see that he hated me for hurting her.

Taking a few moments to gain ground again, I stood and stared him down. "Who do you think you are? Do you know what I could do to you? I don't even get what

she sees in you, you're nowhere near good enough for my Jenna." Oh, I just hit the ground again.

"She's not yours, you ruined that possibility by being selfish and foolish. I should be asking you what in you could ever leave someone like her, she's a

perfect angel. To answer your question, I don't deserve her, I am only trying to repair the wings you tore off that angel's back. Yes I love her, and I want

to be with her forever, but she won't let me. Even though my brother, who is now dead, told her to. It's all your fault." He said pointedly his voice filled

of anger, yet love at the same time.

It's amazing just how little has changed, even though George is now one of us. Hermione still hated us, but everyone else was warming up to the fact that

even though our kind feasted on humans, we did not. George and Spark were inseperable as ever, however like I predicted, Spark feels bad to have introduced

George to our world. Since Spark and George are engaged we have been spending quite a bit of time at the burrow, trying to get the wedding planned with as

few mishaps as possible.

"Wow there is a lot of history here." Spark said as she and Harry sat alone in what used to be Fred and George's room, but now instead of Fred, Spark stays

there.

Harry had a scrapbook and was showing Spark pictures. George was currently with me, because Spark couldn't bring herself to train him into his new life as a

vampire. She still blamed herself for his life in the undead, so I chose to train him. "So I've told you the story of my parents, right Spark?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is them." He showed her an old picture from what was known as the Order Of The Pheonix.

Her eyes widened, "Albus." She whispered under her breath reaching her hand out barely touching an older gentleman who was also in the picture.

Widening his eyes, Harry stared at her, "How do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

"You know this man? Where is he?" She asked in an almost desperate mannor.

Looking down, his eyes shut, "He was killed last year. How did you know him?"

"Well..."

I was finally getting used to the power I seemed to posess over most men. Though I still didn't like the fact I was forced into this world. I had to stay

away from Italy, at least until every single trace of my family line was gone. When I was turned my brother was still alive, along with his two children who

knew me well, so escape I had to do. I found myself in England, London to be precise, yet had no place to stay.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice was over me as I lay in an alley pretending to sleep, since that is what all humans did at 1 in morning. Looking up, the soft

voice belonged to a boy who seemed to be about the age I looked. He had the most warm expressions, and the kindest eyes I had ever seen.

"Yes, I believe I am quite alright here, thank you." My voice was meek, who was this guy.

"Well can I offer you a place to stay for the night?" He asked extending a hand to help me from my spot in the alley.

This is the kindest anyone has ever been to me, I mean, sure Aro loved me, but he kept me locked in a basement. "I'm perfectly content here, thank you, kind

sir."

"I insist, I live alone, well with my brother but he is gone currently. I can promise, my lady, that I will be nothing but a gentleman, you have nothing to

worry about." He smiled, so soft, that I couldn't say no to him.

Taking the hand he still had reached out to me I stood up. "Your stubborn attitude intrigues me."

He shrugged, "You look like you can use a friend."

Stopping walking I just stared at him, "You feel sorry for me."

"Well, yes, you looked sad, and everyone needs a place to stay."

"I hate to sound vain, but its not my beauty that brought you to me?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off of him.

"No, not at all." How was it a man this... captivating could resist my charm? I saw no ring, nothing about his aura gave off that he had a soulmate, just why

could he resist me so easily?

"This is a first. Do you have a lover?" I asked bluntly.

"No, I do not. Why are you asking these questions?" He asked as we walked through London, until we reached an area where the moon hit me just right. "You're

a..."

Frowning, I stopped. "Yes.. I am."

He moved and touched my face, but it wasn't the possessive touch I had been so used to with Aro, this man touched me with care, kindness, and it scared me.

"I never imagined everything I read about to be true. The only contridiction is that your eyes, they are amber, not the red I have read so much about."

"I do not feed on humans, never have and never will. The scent of human blood holds no effect on me." I spoke softly, never once discussing vampirism with

anyone before now.

"Though your beauty does not captivate me, you are quite a striking presence." THe man admited before turning. "How rude I must be to not introduce myself

yet we have such and intimate conversation. My name is Albus."

"Jennifer."

"Can I call you Jenny?"

The quickness and sharpness of my no scared him. I could see that the fierce tone to my voice took him off gaurd a bit. Being called anything but Jennifer

reminded me far to much of the man who hurt me so. "I'm sorry, too much bad emotion is tied to 'Jenna' that anything other than my full name makes me

shutter."

"I thought that was pain that I could see in your eyes. Someone has broken you, but fear not Jennifer, I will never hurt you, not intentionally." There was

something about Albus's smile that made me believe him.

"Nor I, you Albus. For some reason I feel as if I can trust you." This was so new, trusting a man, but he was so nice. "What is the strange pull I feel

towards you?"

"I'm a wizard."

"You must be a very strong wizard." I smiled softly.

"Yes the hat at the school I attend told me that a great fate waited for me." He returned my smile as we continued down the alleyway to his house where he

fell asleep holding me.

***

"So if you guys knew each other how did he never mention you?" Harry asked when Spark finished.

She bowed her head, "We grew distant, as he became more powerful and older, I became more of a distant fantasy."

"Did you love him?"

"Oh heavens no, we became great friends, after him and I grew distant, I met the man who currently goes by Josh Groban." She chuckled remembering how I

reacted when I found out who her friend was. "Don't take it the wrong way or anything Harry."

"I don't, I don't think Dumbledore loved a single human, but many. I'm sure he loved you like a sister. But, after hearing your story, I can understand how

love became such a hard concept for you to trust in." His voice disturbed Spark, he seemed so confident about things he didn't fully understand.

"But I love George with all my unbeating heart."

"Yes, but it took 400 years for you to love again."

"Quite a gap." She hid her face in her hands.

"WE'RE BACK!!!" I screamed walking through the door of the burrow with George next to me who now had Spark in his arms. He was getitng used to his quickness

very easily.

"We're going out for dinner Jenny, would you like to join us?" George was excited this would be his first hunting experience. He held Spark close and kissed

her on the cheek and I felt a tinge of jealousy, she had her twin forever, and I no longer had mine.

"Hey, you have Felix.." Spark whispered in my ear obviously catching onto my feelings. "Don't be jealous, he waited for you.."

"Elanor, welcome back." Molly hugged me as she entered the room we were in. She looked at George, "Well you waste no time do you?" She laughed as he had

Spark almost bridal style in his arms.

My eyes met Spark's we could both feel what Molly felt. There was sympathy, pain, sorrow, acceptance, and we could feel jealousy. I nodded at Spark, who left

George's arms.

"Molly, may we speak with you?" Spark asked softly, knowing that on a normal day, George would not have been able to hear her, but now he could. "George, no

spying, please?" She asked softly as she gave him this look. I can only discribe this look as their look, what Spark gave George when she wanted him out of

the loop. It was harder now that he had the same abilities we did, he could hear more than we wanted him to half the time, and it really did bug Spark.

"Well, I guess I can, but why must my son not spy?" She asked, confusion filling her voice.

"We'll explain it when we are out of ear shot." I said leading Molly and Spark outside to where I knew George couldn't hear us. "Molly..."

Spark spoke for me, knowing I couldn't. "Molly, I.. well, we... felt jealousy when you saw George."

"He can't die. of everything that he can't experience, its death. The thought of being able to experience everything that life has to offer, and reinvent

himself as many times as he desires. And, he has you Spark. He found his soulmate and gets to be with you, literally forever. I can't do that for Arthur, I

can't promise that I get to be with him forever." She admitted as she began to feel guilty for her previous thoughts.

Hugging Molly, Spark sighed. "I feel bad that he has to live this way, Molly. He, was changed by someone, I don't know who, or why, but now he is condemed to

this life I introduced him to. If anyone should feel guilty it shouldn't be you, I can't be with him the way I want to because I feel so bad for him being

this way."

"But she does love him, don't get her wrong Molly."

That was when Molly's eyes got wide, and she seemed to have pieced a little together. "If you love him Jennifer then why don't you stand by him?"

Shock hit Spark so hard, I almost fell backwards. At least I can count on Spark for keeping her emotions under control, the feeling of shock left quickly,

when she realized how much it had, well... shocked me. "Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

"It's my fault!" Spark practically screamed.

"You didn't change him." My words were soft, consoling.

"Aro did." She was very held back with her words, and it was so soft that I wasn't sure if Molly heard.

Molly looked at Spark, "So the man that changed you, changed my son?"

Spark could only nod.

"How do you know?" I asked as Spark came up to me and pulled the left side of my shirt down to reveal my bite mark, just below my collar bone.

Looking at me, she pointed to it, "See your mark?" She pulled her shirt just enough to reveal the same mark on her. "Aro's mark. He bites all of his victims

in the exact same spot. Something about the blood being sweeter when it's so close to the heart." Spark explained and then she let her eyes gaze towards the

house. "Guess where George's mark is."

"Just below the left side of the collar bone... If Aro loved you as much as he said he did..." I started but couldn't finish.

"I've been wondering the same exact thing." Spark sighed, "That is why I've been so distant Molly."

"THAT SHOULDN"T MATTER!" All of Molly's pent up anger came out. "If you truly love him, as you claim to, then who changed him shouldn't matter. You get the

one you love for all eternity, not all of us are that lucky. I have already lost one son, you don't have to worry about George dying Spark. So get over

whatever it is that is holding you back, and love my son like you did when he was human." Molly was huffing now, glad to get all that off of her chest.

"I can't."

"Oh.. And just why is that?" Molly's hands were on her hips.

Closing her eyes, Spark spoke. "Because he isn't human! You don't get it, I watched him die, I felt his heart stop beating. Arthur isn't dead so you don't

know what it is like to watch someone you care about more than anything in this world die. How did I get lucky enough to have him even after he's dead? And

after all of this, everything he went through because of me, he still loves me. George is dead, as dead as Elanor has been for almost 100 years, as dead as I

have been for 400 hundred years, and the 400 to come."

"I lost Fred." Molly said softly.

"The moment his heart stop beating, did you feel like your heart was torn in half?"

"Not in half, but a piece was missing." Molly said softly.

"When Fred died, Elanor literally lost it, she screamed, she could feel him die, from over thousands of miles away. I felt the same thing with George but I

knew where he was and got to him before he completely died." Spark said through gritted teeth, she was having trouble keeping her temper.

"Sparkle..."

"No, Elanor, she needs to know that what I go through everyday is nothing compared to what George will go through. I have a feeling Aro knows George is one

of us, and if his brothers have their way..." She would have continued but I cut her off.

"Sparkle..."

She snapped that time, "NO ELANOR! Molly needs to understand I am trying to protect her son, the only way to do that it seems is to leave him!"

"Jenny."

Well that was all it took for Spark to fall to the ground, well it would have been the ground if George didn't catch her. "How did I not sense you?"

"Your anger tends to hide your power..." He laughed as Spark looked shocked, "Yes, love, I know your flaw. Now... you are coming with me, we need to talk,

okay?"

Spark nodded as he ran her to a clearing in the woods behind their house where he sat and she climbed into his lap. "What is it?"

"I heard everything. Now, don't get mad love, my hearing is sensitive now, more so until I can control it, as Elanor said."

"You did?" She took a deep breath.

His hand brushed against her cheek. "I didn't want you to know that he changed me, but I see you figured it out. Listen there is something I need to tell

you."

"What is it George?"

George sighed, "The night Aro changed me was not the first night that I had seen him. I overheard him telling El's other man the reason that he was forced to

leave you, and I feel that you have a right to know." He played with her hair finding the right words to say. "Aro was given a wife, they had changed her the

same day that he had seen you. Unlike her, he fell for you, though at first you were just used for your pure beauty. When he changed you, Jenny, his brothers

were furious over how he had a wife yet still wasn't satisfied. They were stuck with an extra vampire, so someone had to go. Since you were still knocked

out, and by the way apparently they thought he originally just killed you, because you were unconsious for three weeks, they got rid of you. He kept an eye

on you for about 50 years and then he let you go, never expecting to see you again."

If tears could form at her eyes, Spark would have been crying. She burried her head into George's shoulder, tracing her fingers over his mark. "I felt so

abandoned, so hurt. To know he did the exact same thing to you..."

"I think he would have killed me if something didn't stop him." George held her close, continuing to play with her hair. "You were there right after he

started to drink my blood, you saved me Jenny."

Spark burried her head closer to him if that was even possible. "But, I'm the reason you're like this, don't you hate me?"

"Jenny, sweetheart, I wanted to be changed eventually. It hurt me to watch Elanor go through the pain of what happened with Fred. I never would want to put

you through that, To know that is what would happen if you lost me, but worse since you don't have someone to fall back on, vamparism is the only way I can

be with you forever. I love you."

"I really do love you George. It's just..."

"I understand, Jenny. But if we can survive my first day home, we can get through anything." He stroked her hair.

***

Spark couldn't keep her hands off the side of my head. "I can't belive that your ear is back." She kissed it softly, as she whispered into my newly attached

ear.

"Jenny, we need to tell my parents I'm alive. Well, undead." I kissed the side of her neck and held her in my arms as we lay in our room at the home she and

Elanor had, we figured it'd be safe for me there. "She's already lost one son this month, I want her to know I'm not fully dead."

She nodded against my chest and kissed my ear again. "Let me change first and we can go."

I shook my head, she always had to be flawless when she went out. She needed to realize her beauty was so amazing that she could wear a banana crate and

she'd still get stares. "Why do you need to change?"

"You should too, we don't want your parents thinking I'm pregnant, you're in your boxers in I'm in a short night gown." She got up, put on her robe, and

walked out of the room to her closet. Jenny had so many clothes she needed a full room for her closet, I guess that is how it works when you're her age.

Waiting for her, I heard El giggle, ah she's back from her date with Felix. Though I try to get along, I'm a little bitter towards Elanor. Fred would have

proposed to her, he died and she was with another within two weeks.

"All ready." Spark called from her closet about twenty minutes later, I had been ready for about ten minutes but waited for my beautiful bride to be. Maybe

the fact that I get to be with the love of my eternal life literally forever, will soften the blow to my mother.

Walking out I took one look at my Jenny and about lost it. She was in a beautiful spaghetti strap lavender dress with a mesh shall. "You look stunning,

Jenny, now come on before it gets too late. It's after dark now, we should be okay."

Nodding she took my hand, said goodbye to Elanor, and we were off to the Burrow. However, Jenny wanted to walk down the streets of London first, just so she

could prepare me for what was going to take place at home. "Now George, we may need to leave aburptly, I don't know how long you can last around all that

fresh blood." Her tones were soft and sweet.

"I understand, Jenny. Just know that I can try as hard as I can." My arm was around her, her head on my shoulder as we walked slowly down a suburban street

in the outskirts of London.

"George, I want to bring up something unrelated to what we're going to experience with your mother..." She whispered so softly that human ears couldn't hear.

Her and I do that now, speak so low so nobody could hear us, well, unless El was around.

"What is it, Jenny?"

She sighed, "It's something that has been on my mind for a long time now, especially since I fell in love with you." Closing her eyes as we walked, I felt

her fake breathing stop again. "I want children one day, but I can't have them."

"You can't?" I was shocked.

Blinking a few times she looked up at me, "Unlike male vampires, for some reason, our parts don't work in the undead life."

Stopping walking, I embraced her and held her in my arms, "We'll find a way. I want to have children with you, raise them with you, even if they aren't

ours."

As we stood there a young boy ran by us, he couldn't have been a day over four if four at all. He was holding what at one point looked to be a chocolate

covered banana. "BANANA! BANANA! BANANA!" He screamed over and over making my Jenny laugh.

"At least you smiled." I brushed my hand against her cheek.

"CONNOR! GET BACK HERE WITH DADDY'S WAND!"

Jenny and I looked at each other before cracking up. "You do realize the banana is the wand right Jenny?"

"Yes," She said through laughter. "THough I have a strong urge to yell 'run Connor run.'"

"Come on, we have to get to the Burrow before Mum goes to bed." I played with her hair.

"Oh, okay, let's go." Kissing my ear again, she took my hand and raced off to the burrow. Wow, I really need to get used to the speed I have now. We arrived

at the Burrow in no time.

I took a deep breath in as an act of pure habbit. I could smell a mix of salt and water, and hear the sound of sobs. "My mother is crying." I whispered to

her.

"Let's go." Spark walked slowly to the door and knocked.

My mother looked through the window and caught sight of me and I swear she would of taken the door off its hinges if she could have. "GEORGE!" She screamed

at the top of her lungs. Wrapping her arms around me she quickly jumped back. "You're so cold.." She then looked down and saw a ring on Jenny's left ring

finger. "You're...." She then looked at Jenny. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY SON!"

Jenny turned away. "I did not change him, Molly." Her voice was soft and sorrow filled.

"She didn't, Mum. I don't know who changed me, some very large person when I was sitting on a park bench." I lied to protect Jenny from knowing it was the

man that changed her that made my beating heart beat no more.

My mother knew the only way that Jenny would marry me is if I were a vampire. "I don't believe that at all, she wanted you. It wouldn't suprise me if she

payed someone to turn you."

"Molly, you know I would never do anything to harm him." Jenny had a hold on me, it was amazing the way her arms felt now that she knew she couldn't crush

me.

Mum reached out and touched my face, taking in the cold hard appearance I have aquired. "Both of my twins are dead..." She whispered.

"Mum, I'm undead." I said quietly.

"George, baby, I'm going to leave you two be, but if you feel the smallest bit of thirst, you come to me, okay?" Jenny asked as she let go of me. Watching me

nod, she kissed my cheek, whispered 'I love you.' in my newly attached ear, and walked to a tree in a distance.

Looking at my mother in disgust, I took her hand off my cheek. "You insulted my future wife."

"George..."

"No, I'm in love with her, and even though I can't go into detail about how I was changed, I'm glad it happened." I spoke strongly, more strongly than I

felt. "You approved before I became like her. Also, before I lose my nerve, Fred wanted her to change me, it was in the envelope with the keys he willed to

her, and she didn't change me because she is in love with me."

"Honey, Spark has probably been in love many times." Mum tried to reason with me.

"I haven't." Jenny walked up, she was unable to stay away too long. "Molly, I have lived for over 400 years, and George is the only man I have ever been in

love with. Never before have I ever said the words 'I love you'. Even the man that changed me never heard those words and he said them to me."

Putting my arms around her I rested my head on top of hers. "Come on, Jenny, I think it's time for us to go." Being a full foot taller than her made it easy

for me to pick my little toothpick up. Pulling her into my arms I looked at my mother. "I love you mother, but I will not be back until you accept what I am

and that it was not Jenny that changed me." With that I ran, Jenny still in my arms.

***

"I still can't belive you stood up to your mother like that for me." Spark held George tight.

His hand played with her hair still, "You are mine forever, my mother will one day pass on, and I can't control that. Jenny, I can't lose you again, I've

almost lost you twice, and I will do whatever it takes, even if that means leaving my mother in the dust."

"But Molly just wants what is best for you. You're lucky, my parents died when i was 14, I lived with my elder brother, his wife, and two daughters. When Aro

changed me, my elder brother assumed me to be dead. They found my blood in that gondola, along with my unconsious dead body. I had to leave Italy, leave him, my nieces, just so they wouldn't think that I was a witch. They burned people at the steak back then." She explained burrying her head into his shoulder.

"Well we're okay now." George held her close with strength he never expeced to posess. "Jenny, this is all so surreal."

"Yes, vamparism has that effect."

"No, that you're mine... forever. I love you, with ever still beat of my heart." He kissed her, as I watched from a distance. To see Spark happy for once in all the time I'd known her, hid the ping of jealousy I had for my best friend who gets to keep her red haired twin.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 The Wedding

Spark looked up at me with large amber eyes. "El…this can't be happening. This has to be a dream…"

Forcing myself to keep the straightest face I could and to keep all sarcasm out of my voice I looked her square in the eye and said "It isn't happening. This is a dream. Well, sort of. See you're a 17 year old girl who was in a horrible gondola accident and is now in a coma. The only thing keeping you alive is machines. Until you wake up that is. I personally am just a figment of your imagination. Thank you for making me so beautiful but if you could make my love life a little less complicated I would appreciate it. Or even life with my brother. Or just get rid of the Volturi. That would solve a lot of problems. But whenever you decide to wake up all this will go poof." I clapped my hands together. "It will all disappear. See you actually live in the Antarctic with a horde of penguins. But you went on vacation with a friend to Italy and managed to capsize a gondola and get yourself into this vegetative state." I nodded once, trying not to smile.

Spark's face was amazing. She was just staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her gently; for a vampire that is. "If you believe that you need to be locked up in a white padded room."

She shook her head. "El come on. Seriously."

"I'm being serious Spark. You've got the man of your dreams; for eternity. You're getting married today. BE. HAPPY." It took everything in me to not break into song and dance. I loved Spark and George to death, figuratively of course, but I couldn't help but be slightly jealous. Here she was, with her true love, she got him for eternity, and she looked absolutely beautiful in her off white dress. Yes, off white; she fought with Molly for a week on it being off white because she didn't want to look too pale.

And where was I? I was alone, my love dead, my other doing who knows what in Italy, alone for probably all eternity because he won't leave the Volturi for me, and in a rather pretty royal blue halter dress that went to the floor. Did I look pretty in it? Of course not. Why? Because I'm me.

I shook my head and tried to get a grip on my jealousy. I wasn't going to make her feel bad because she was going to have an amazing immortal life. Something did bother me though; what was going to happen when they were married? Would Spark move out? Would she leave me? Aren't I just going to be a third wheel? I looked away for a moment and took a deep, and unnecessary, breath. I looked back at Spark, seeing her look at me critically.

"No. You didn't feel any of that. Shh. No I won't explain any of what you didn't feel. Don't ask. Won't tell. There's nothing to tell. Shh. You're going to have an absolutely beautiful wedding hun." I played with her hair which was up in an elegant style.

Spark looked back at me. "Elanor…"

"Spark, drop it." I looked at her seriously. "What I feel shouldn't ruin today for you. You and George are meant to be. Now you are going to get up, smile, grab this bouquet of orchids and lilies and you're going to go meet Monsieur Groban, and Fleur, Gabrielle, and Ginny are going to walk in front of us, then I'm going to walk, then you and Monsieur Groban are going to walk down the aisle. Then you're going to go through the classic 'do you take' vows for the first time for the rest of eternity. And you are going to smile. And you are going to be happy. Or I am going to personally make the rest of eternity hell for you." I nodded once.

Spark looked at me; shock radiating off of her like a bad odor. "El…"

"No. I will drag you down that aisle if I must. You're not backing out of this. I'm wearing the pretty blue dress instead of the pretty purple dresses that everyone else is wearing because I'm your _[i]maid of honor_[/i] and that means I make sure you don't do something stupid. And guess what Spark; turning away from George would be stupid. And I won't let you do it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Spark blinked. "El…"

"WHAT?!" I finally snapped and shouted at her. She was driving me mental.

She sat there and looked at me for a few moments before finally saying, "Thank you." She got up and hugged me. "What would I do without you?"

"Go mental. Now walk." I pushed her, rather gently considering how I was currently feeling, toward the door.

Flashing a smile at me, Spark headed toward the door. Then she stopped.

"WHAT NOW?" I asked her, unable to hide my irritation any longer.

She looked at me. "You go first."

"Oh no you don't…" I went to push her but she moved to the side.

"No; it's not that…"

"Then what is it?" I ran my fingers through my long golden hair, careful not to take any of the curls out of it.

"I don't want him to walk around the corner and accidently see me…"

"Oh for fu…"

"El please…"

I sighed then nodded. "Fine. But you are soo holding my hand." I reached behind me as I walked past her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her behind me.

***

I couldn't help but look at Spark's other maid of honors as we got ready to walk down the aisle. At first I hadn't been sure that purple would work too well with Ginny's red hair, but she looked stunning. In fact, the entire burrow looked stunning. There were silver baubles everywhere, held up in the air magically. There were also flowers galore; Orchids, lilies, roses, tulips, daisies. Everything was absolutely beautiful; but nothing compared to Spark's beauty. She looked absolutely incredible. I couldn't help but be amazed at how gorgeous she was.

And I apparently wasn't the only one. Josh Groban walked up, looking like he was going to drown in his drool. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Spark. I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to say something when the preacher man said "If anyone should object to these two joining in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Hmm. I'll just have to watch him and be able to tackle him should the need arise.

Turning my attention back to the guests; it was small. All the Weasley's, that Potter kid, and that Granger girl who Spark has officially deemed "bushy-haired twit" as well as Monsieur Groban. I couldn't help but feel a little heart sick that Fred wasn't here. He should be standing where Charlie was; as best man. Not for the first time was I truly envious of Spark. She had the man of her dreams; what did I have? A complicated, and virtually non-existent, love life. Oh well, I can't keep dwelling on the past.

George had chosen well, in my opinion, for his groom's men. He chose Charlie to walk with me, Bill for Fleur, Harry for Ginny, and Ron for Fleur's sister, Gabriella.

I looked at the others as music started to magically play. My sensitive eyes scanned for my soon-to-be-redheaded-sort of-brother-in-law. I felt my features move into a smile as he walked in and took his place. Charlie and the others walked down, all drooling over how beautiful Spark was. I couldn't help but shake my head as Charlie wrapped an arm through mine. "Tongue in boy." I looked over at him and winked.

Blushing lightly he winked at me. Molly had made him get his hair cut. I personally think he's looks better with it long; but hey, I'm not his girl I won't fight that fight.

Gabriella and Ron walked down the aisle first. Then it was Ginny and Harry. Only to be followed by Fleur and Bill. I looked back at Spark. "Ready hun?"

She nodded and flashed me a smile.

I looked at Josh. "Don't let go until you're up there and I can pin her to the ground if necessary please."

He nodded, trying to hide a chuckle, as I turned around and walked up the aisle alongside Charlie. Then my eyes drifted back toward Spark like they always do at a wedding when one of the closest people in the world to you is getting married.

Spark smiled at me as her and Josh walked up the aisle. The wizard preacher, a rather short and balding man, looked at Josh and Spark. "Who gives this bride's hand in marriage?"

Josh cleared his throat. "I, Josh Groban, and She, Elanor Star, do offer this beautiful bride's hand in marriage."

The preacher nodded and Spark took George's hands.

If I could believe in anything right then and there; I could definitely believe in magic. The air and the atmosphere were stunning. Spark and George never took their eyes off of each other as the preacher spoke. Molly and Arthur would move closer. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other, Ron's ears turning red and Hermione blushing lightly. Harry and Ginny would look at each other, one would wink the other would stick out their tongue. Bill and Fleur were flirting across the aisle like a relatively new newlywed couple does at the first wedding since their own.

However, that's not what made it stunning. The stunning part of it all was the deep and very obvious love in the air. Not just for that person's significant other; but for family and friends. There was loyalty, commitment, love, endurance. This group had been through so much together and it only made their connection strong and unbreakable.

Before I knew it, Spark and George were kissing and everyone was clapping. I smiled and could almost feel tears in my eyes. Then I felt an emotion so strong it almost knocked me over; love. I looked around to see who loved Spark that much that it would come at that velocity; trying not to panic and assume it was Aro. I looked toward the hill just beyond the burrow and standing there, looking right at me, was the man I knew at that moment I was going to be with one day. Fred's death was a way for me to get closer to the family, but showed me I can love, while still allowing me to date the man I was meant to be with. The man I loved. The man standing on that hill. And yes. His name is Felix.


End file.
